Glimpses of Moonlight
by Fannye
Summary: A peek into the lives of Alice/Jasper. A collection of one-shots.
1. Tenderness

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_The song used in this one-shot is Try A Little Tenderness and it belongs to writers "Irving King" and Harry M. Woods. I also have to give credit to Michael Bublé, because it was his version of Try A Little Tenderness that provided the inspiration for this one-shot (and yes... it is his version that is playing in the boutique)._

_

* * *

_

**-Tenderness-**

I was almost finished getting ready for school and in the process of pulling a black sweater over my head when Alice stomped out of the closet with a murderous look on her face.

"I can't believe she did that!" She had thrown the shirt she was going to wear viciously on our bed.

"What? Who?" Seeing her abuse clothing was never a good sign.

"Ugh! Bella refused to go shopping with me tonight! She literally had a temper tantrum!" She was pacing back and forth throwing her arms in the air. "She stomped her foot at me Jasper!" She had whirled to face me, her small hands fisted on either side of her body.

She was adorable when she didn't get her way. Her face was contorted into a grimace and her glare was so murderous it was hysterically. I just couldn't help myself, I laughed.

Bad idea. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine, Bella may not go with me but you will!"

"What? No Alice, I already have plans… I'm… I'm going hunting with Emmett tonight." I was grasping at straws, trying to find a way out of shopping… again.

"No you don't." The smile that crept across her face was eerily similar to the smile the Grinch has when he formulates his plan to steal Christmas. This couldn't be good.

"You'll go if you love me."

There, she did it. That one little sentence and I couldn't say no. I loved her too much to refuse her. And that's exactly how I ended up in this position, sitting outside the dressing room in an expensive boutique inside the mall. Alice was at the moment trying on dress number thirty.

I sighed and leaned farther into the large chair I was sitting in. I would undoubtedly be occupying it for quite some time.

There had been music playing softly in the boutique and a new song started, the words drifting towards me.

_She may be weary  
Women do get weary  
Wearing the same shabby dress  
And when she's weary  
Try a little tenderness_

I couldn't help but laugh; Alice would never be caught in a shabby dress.

_She may be waiting  
Just anticipating  
Things she may never possess  
And while she's without them  
Try a little tenderness_

I couldn't think of anything Alice couldn't possess. Nothing stood in her way if she wanted something… especially if it was clothing… or worse, shoes.

_It's not just sentimental  
She has her grief  
And her cares  
But a word  
Soft and gentle  
Makes it easier to bear_

The word grief snapped me out of my playful thinking and made my body go rigid in the comfortable chair. I had felt Alice suffer from grief. I would never forget the emotions that had hit me when she had the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff, or the way her eyes had refocused on me wide with terror and overwhelming anguish.

_You won't regret it  
Women don't forget it  
Love's got a whole  
A whole happiness  
And it's all so easy  
Just to try a little tenderness_

My muscles relaxed as the vivid memory began to fade and happier ones took its place. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I thought of all the happiness that Alice brought into my life just by loving me.

_You've gotta try…  
You've gotta hold 'er  
You've got ta squeeze her  
You have to try  
You've got ta try  
And always please her  
You won't regret it  
You won't regret it  
Oh  
Try a little tender-ness_

As the final strains of the music floated through the air, Alice emerged from the dressing room wearing a burgundy dress.

"What do you think?" She twirled around in a circle to give me a full view.

Normally I would have just given a typical response, like "it's nice", but the last words of the song were still lingering in my mind. I stood and walked slowly toward her, a smirk forming on my lips.

"I think…" I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her small body against mine. "That if it makes you happy we could buy all the dresses." Because it was true, if it made her happy I'd do it for her.

She giggled. "What about shoes?"

Tenderness, I reminded myself as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure, you can never have enough shoes."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed Jasper showing some tenderness (and a lot of patience since we all know Alice's obsession with shopping!). Like I said at the top, Michael Bublé sings the version playing in the boutique. If you haven't heard the song... please, please go online and listen to it! It's absolutely beautiful._

_This is my first posted fanfiction. I've been writing for awhile now and finally decided to publish and see what people think. So... if you enjoyed it, please review (I'd love some feedback!). Then click over to the next chapter to read something from a different perspective and on a completely different emotional level._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	2. Strong

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_This one-shot takes place during Breaking Dawn, after Bella and Edward return home from Esme Island and before Alice discovers her own personal aspirin (Jacob!)._

_

* * *

_

**-Strong-**

I felt like a prisoner in my own room. I couldn't take this. Bella was dying and I couldn't even stand to be near her.

I remembered how terrified I was when she had blurred out of my vision. But that was nothing compared to the torture of when she came home and I couldn't even stay in the same room as her. She was so wrapped up in the… _fetus_ that the blurry visions of her future would come too frequently. It was like trying to make sense of fuzzy people on a television screen with bad reception.

I had never experienced this much pain. It was a constant dull ache until another vision came at me with such force that it felt like my head was splitting open.

I was staring out the window when another vision came. It was nothing but blurred colors and shapes. As the pain intensified, I gripped the window ledge and closed my eyes to try and shut out the pain. I tried to hold it in, but the smallest whimper escaped my lips.

His arms were instantly around me, the calming waves flowing strongly around me.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here." He carefully pried my fingers from the widow ledge and then turned me around to face him. My eyes were still closed as I felt him press his lips to my temple, trying to soothe my pain with his lips.

"She's dying Jasper and I can't… I can't…" The dry sobs were leaving my throat, the pain of losing my best friend and sister overshadowing all others.

He was quiet for a moment, his arms wrapped around me. I could feel the calmness blanketing me, barely dulling the grief and pain that were crushing me.

"We don't know that. She might make it through this." His voice was soft, his chin resting on the top of my head. "We all love her Alice. No one wants to lose Bella."

"I can't see if… if she'll…" I couldn't keep talking; the sobs coming from my chest overpowered everything I had.

"Alice." He let out a pained moan as he picked me up and laid us both on the bed, facing each other.

He held me tightly against his body. Sending wave after wave of calmness over me until I was able to control my raw emotions. I finally opened my eyes and met his worried gaze.

"We have to stay strong Alice." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You need to stay strong for Bella."

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to find some strength.

I opened my eyes as he stroked my face gently, "And I'll stay strong for you".

* * *

_So... as I said in the previous one-shot, this is a completely different perspective and emotional level. This was a rare glimpse into the pain that Alice suffered from during Bella's pregnancy. Not just the physical pain but also the emotional pain as well (from reading the series we all know how much Alice loved Bella). _

_I hope you all enjoyed reading a one-shot from Alice's point of view. I've got numerous one-shots of Alice and Jasper to publish. So if you'd like to see more just leave me a review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	3. Stocks

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_I have to thank and give credit to my 8th grade Social Studies teacher, Mr. Ricard. I may have hated learning about the stock market but it sure came in handy while writing this one-shot!_

_

* * *

_

**-Stocks-**

The house was quiet for once. Everyone minus Edward, Alice and myself had left for an extended hunting trip for the weekend.

I was sprawled on the couch in the living room, flipping through the business section of the local newspaper. I was on my way to the stock quotes when Edward breezed past me.

I didn't need the darkness surrounding the house to know where he was headed. The excitement of seeing Bella was practically rolling off of him.

I heard him stop at the open doorway as a short laugh burst through his lips. I turned my head to stare at him and was greeted with a quick smirk and a shake of his head before he disappeared into the night.

Eager to get to the stock quotes, I didn't bother trying to decipher what that may have meant and returned to flipping through the newspaper.

I was just beginning to scan the page when I felt Alice's emotions shift. She had been in our room, shopping online for the past few hours. So it caught me off guard as I felt a sudden rush of excitement, tinted with both nervousness and apprehension.

Before I could even make sense of the sudden change, I heard her. It sounded like she was… everything clicked into place as Edward's actions filtered through my mind.

I heard the air rushing past her body a second later. I chuckled as I turned suddenly, catching her out of the air by the waist and then flinging her into the couch, covering her small body with mine.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled down at her as she struggled to get free.

"How… did you… do that?" She huffed, still struggling.

It was then that I heard the ripping of a newspaper. It must have gotten stuck under her as I had caught and pinned her. All of her squirming had ripped it… probably into shreds.

My eyes narrowed, "I was reading that."

She stopped squirming and stared up at me. Her eyes unfocused for a second and then a smirk formed on her lips.

"The Dow will be up 200 points and your Intel stock is projected to do better than expected this quarter."

That did it. She knew I enjoyed _reading_ about the stock market… not hearing her visions of it.

"You'll pay for that…" I growled playfully as I grabbed both of her small hands in one of mine and yanked them above her head.

A smile spread across her face and it suddenly occurred to me that this must have been her plan all along.

"Go ahead and make me pay," she arched her back, pushing her perfect body more firmly into mine. If I hadn't caught the hint from her body, the lust rolling off of her told me everything that I had to know.

I could only think about how wonderful an empty house was as I lowered my lips to her neck.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

_I was serious with what I said at the top. I hated learning about the stock market (including the year long project we had to complete by pretending to invest in certain companies and then tracking our earnings... I was so in the red by the end of the year lol)._

_Anyways... I hope you all really enjoyed this one. It was fun to write because I'd react just like Jasper. I can't stand to have my reading material taken away (or in his case ripped to shreds lol)._

_Also, a **HUGE** thanks to all of you who reviewed my first two chapters. If you enjoyed this one-shot, or would like to give any feedback please leave a review (they mean alot to me and I'll try to take the time to thank each of you personally!)_

_I'll be at a Music Education Convention for the next few days so expect another update sometime over the weekend._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	4. Steps

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_A quick one-shot about how Alice can heal Jasper's emotional scars while still being adorably annoying__ (that is when it comes to fashion)._

* * *

**-Steps-**

The vision flashed quickly before my eyes. Jasper was standing in our bedroom pulling a green sweater over his head.

As my eyes refocused on the living room in front of me I couldn't help but roll them. He had worn that sweater _last_ week. With a sigh I turned and ran up the stairs, stopping in the doorway to our bedroom.

He must have felt my annoyance because he stopped suddenly and faced me. The neckline of the sweater was around the base of his neck and he was in the process of pulling one of his arms through the sleeve.

Even in such an awkward position he was beautiful.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. "You wore that last week Jazz."

He heaved a sigh and pulled the sweater over his head in one swift motion and stalked into the closet.

I giggled as I moved to sit on our bed, folding my legs under me and watching him through the doorway of our closet.

"You could wear that black turtleneck that I bought you last week." I tried to sound nonchalant as a small smile formed on my lips.

He turned and faced me, still standing in the closet. His eyebrows were raised, and his hands were planted on his hips.

"Do you think I'm unable to dress myself?" His lips were turned up into a tiny grin and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

The smart remark that I had intended to say faded from my mind as my eyes raked down his body. Jasper's chest was bare, the toned muscles made more prominent by the scars that ravaged his skin.

For decades I asked Jasper to tell me the story of each of his scars and in turn, I memorized each of them with my lips. I wanted to heal him, take away the memories that haunted him through the texture of his skin. He never asked why I wanted to know the story of each scar until one night shortly after we found the Cullen's.

_Jasper was relaxed, at peace after hunting. I sat beside him on our bed as he lay next to me staring out the open window. My eyes roamed his bare chest and stopped on a scar above his still heart. I reached out and traced it lightly with my fingers._

_He felt my curiosity and turned his head to look up at me._

_He sighed deeply before he began. "That was the last scar I received before leaving Maria. We had attacked a settlement outside of town and three newborns attacked me at once. I was able to fling one off me and rip the arm off another, but the last one lunged and bit me." His voice was hard as the memory washed over him._

_We were both quiet for a while, until he looked back up at me. _

"_Why is it so important Alice," His voice was no more than a whisper. "Why should I keep remembering a past that I hate?"_

_His eyes were pleading, searching mine for an answer. My fingers began to trace the scar again as I gathered my thoughts._

"_I ask you about each of your scars because I love them. They remind you of the person and the life you used to live… but they are a constant reminder to me that you survived."_

_I leaned down and pressed my lips to the scar above his still heart and then met his eyes._

"_Jasper, each one of your scars is a step you took towards me. Without them you wouldn't have survived to love me back."_

_There were no other words that night. But my lips had traced that scar numerous times to remind him how much I loved his scars, and more importantly, loved him with all of my heart. _

"Alice?" Even though his voice was soft, it broke me out of the memory.

I met his worried gaze and smiled in reply. I didn't speak as I rose from the bed and came to him slowly. I put my hands on his chest and then leaned forward to kiss the jagged scar above his still heart.

His arms went around me and molded me to his body. His face was buried in my hair.

"I love you." He breathed the words.

I pulled back and reached up on my toes to bring my lips to his.

"And I love you."

Without looking away from him, I reached out and grabbed the black turtleneck sweater from the shelf to my left. With a sly grin I shoved it into his chest.

I could only laugh as he ripped it over his head without a word.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this one. This one-shot started out completely different and about halfway through I lost my inspiration… so I went back and read a bunch of information about Jasper's character. I have to say that I love the way it came together in the end. :)_

_Thanks for the reviews on the last one-shot (there were only a few so I'm not sure if that means it wasn't quite up to snuff). Anyways… reviews would be greatly appreciated this week because I'll be starting my senior internship. It's a lot of work during the day so some reviews would really help keep me motivated to write before crashing for the night!_

_Again thanks for reading and I hope to read and reply to some of your reviews!_

_Fannye_


	5. Thief

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_The song used in this one-shot is titled The Thief and it belongs to Brooke Fraser. _

* * *

**-Thief-**

We had two anniversaries. The day we meet in that small dinner in Philadelphia and the day we became husband and wife. The first was more important to both of us in many ways, it was our first steps together towards the life we now share. We celebrated that day every year without gifts. But our wedding anniversary was a whole different story.

In the beginning, I tried to surprise Alice. She would try not to look or watch too carefully, but something would slip through. Each year I would try harder, and she would always laugh and tease me when my new tactic to outwit her visions would fail. Eventually, it became our annual game.

This year was no different… and I was running out of time.

I leaned farther back in my chair and watched her across our room. She was lying on her stomach across our bed, her ankles crossed in the air as she read some fashion magazine from Paris.

I had never tried a diversion and considered it a suitable option. It was a military tactic, lead the enemy astray and then attack when they are distracted. I kept the smile off my face as I thought of surprising her with a new wardrobe; Gucci, Prada… and lots and lots of shoes.

Her eyes unfocused for a fraction of a second and then she continued reading.

"Don't even think about it Jazz… it won't work." She didn't even bother to look up from the magazine.

"Your not a mind-reader Alice, I haven't decided what to get you yet."

With that she lifted her head and her golden eyes narrowed into slits. "Really? So where are we going to shop for my new wardrobe Jazz?"

I pretended to be frustrated as I got up and left the room. It wasn't hard to do… I was so used to losing this game of ours every year that it was almost natural.

Once I was down the stairs and standing outside the house I let the smile spread across my lips. She bought the decoy, now all I had to do was find the perfect gift.

I waited as long as I could, shopping the day before our anniversary. I wandered aimlessly through store after store, not quite sure what I was looking for until I found it in a small jewelry shop. It was just a simple heart shaped pendant, with one small diamond at the tip.

As a paid the store clerk I mentioned that it was for my mother, taking every precaution that I could to keep Alice from seeing the gift. I was so confident… until I got home.

She was waiting for me, standing at the foot of the stairs with a smile plastered all over her small face. She didn't say anything, just walked towards me and placed a light kiss on my lips. She winked and then giggled as she walked away.

"How?" My voice trailed off in disbelief.

"I can't wait to see it in the morning." She was out the door as she said it.

I spent the rest of the day in my study, sulking. I was furious that the diversion didn't work, that no matter what I did I could _never_ get around her visions.

As the night wore on it was just a matter of time before we would exchange gifts. It was our tradition to give and receive at daybreak, when the first rays of light faded out the darkness of night.

Frustrated of sitting in silence I rose in one fluid motion and walked to Edward's bedroom. He was gone, which was typical for this time of night. I grabbed the first CD on a shelf inside the door and returned to my study.

I placed the CD in the player and returned to my desk. I pushed the random button on the remote before dropping my head into my hands.

The sound of rhythmic guitar picking filled the room. It was easy to play, simple progressions that flowed together to create a soothing backdrop to the lyrics. Although Edward was considered the musical one in the family, I had played guitar in my human life. It was one thing that I could truly remember, and one that I still did on occasion.

I lifted my head and stared at my guitar in the corner of the room. It had been ages since I had played. Without thinking I stood and retrieved it and began playing along with the track.

The first streaks of dawn filtered through the window when I decided to turn off the CD and try the song on my own. The intro flowed smoothly off my fingers as I began the verse.

"_Your eyes are full  
Full of the future of us  
The air changes as you look across  
At me in that wondering way"_

My mind was suddenly filled with a vision from the past. The first moment I ever felt alive. Alice was sliding off the barstool in that small diner and walking towards me. I couldn't understand all of the emotions rolling off of her; happiness, nervousness, relief, excitement and love all wrapped into one. Looking into her eyes as she told me that I had kept her waiting for such a long time. In that moment I could see my future in her eyes, _our_ future. That she would undeniably change my life and make me whole for the first time. It felt like the air around me had electrified.

I was in our bedroom before I could even think through my decision. Alice was perched on our bed, waiting for me. She looked confused as she saw the guitar in my hand.

"Don't even think about stalling Jazz, your little tactic didn't work." She smiled and waited for me to hand over her present.

I kicked the door shut with my foot and reached into my pocket. I drew out the box with the pendant and gave it to Alice. She took it and opened it, squealing with delight. I watched her as I sat down in my chair across the room and placed my guitar in the familiar position in my arms. The smile slowly spread across my face as I began to strum.

"Oh it's beautiful, I…" Her head snapped up and she watched me in confusion. "What are you doing Jazz?"

"Surprising you…" And with that I began to play and sing with all the love I had for her.

"_Your eyes are full  
Full of the future of us  
The air changes as you look across  
At me in that wondering way"_

"It is as if  
I knew you before we spoke  
Do our hearts know something we don't?  
Conspiring, converging  
without giving us any say"

"You, sing me to sleep  
Talk down my walls  
Look through my windows as I wait  
You could be the thief  
I give the key to"

"You're ruining me  
With secrets and gestures and looks  
With sonnets from second-hand books  
Playing the chords in me  
nobody knew how to play"

"You, sing me to sleep  
Talk down my walls  
Look through my windows as I wait  
You could be the thief  
I give the key to"

"It fits in your hand  
like water in rain  
It unlocks our two different selves  
And shows we are the same  
Rather than wait `til I put  
me out for the taking  
You're breaking  
You're breaking into my heart  
And I'm letting you"

"_Your eyes are full  
Full of the future of us"_

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was frozen on our bed, her eyes wide with shock. But her emotions told me that she was overwhelmed with love and joy. If she could have cried I know she would have at that moment.

I put down the guitar and slowly walked towards her. I climbed on the bed and sat across from her taking both her hands in mine.

"You are everything to me Alice. You have been since the first day we met. I could see our future in your eyes, and I still do. The air changed when you looked at me that day… I changed." As I stared into her eyes they seemed to melt, and a small smile spread across her lips.

I took a deep breath and continued, "And I didn't have to work at loving you. It was as if our hearts knew all along that we were meant to be together."

"And you ruin me with you love Alice, with the things you say and the clothes you insist I wear." I laughed while she scowled at me.

I leaned down and kissed both of her hands, "You take away my fears and see through my excuses for my faults."

"You were the thief that broke into my heart and it's yours forever." I whispered.

I took the heart pendant from the bed were she had dropped it, and with all the tenderness I could find, broke it and rearranged it into a key.

"The key to my heart is yours." I placed the key into her hand and then looked into her eyes, "I love you Alice."

"I love you too," She whispered back.

* * *

_This was actually the first one-shot I ever wrote. The Thief is one of my favorite songs to play and sing on guitar and one night when I was playing I got the idea for this one-shot. _

_However, this isn't quite the original one-shot. I spent a lot of time editing it and the beginning of the story is completely different (Edward had a cameo in the original). So I'll make you all a deal… if you review this one-shot I'll send you the link to the original one-shot. I'm wondering which one you all will enjoy the most!_

_A BIG thanks to all of you who reviewed and added the story to your alerts and favorites. It really helped me keep writing this week with internship starting (it's consuming all of my time!)._

_Don't forget to review if you'd like to read the original… and thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	6. Snowball

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Just a quick one-shot involving fluff… literally._

* * *

**-Snowball-**

I couldn't help but think that the world seemed to go quiet when it snowed.

I had spent most of the day sitting on the back porch, watching as the snow fell steadily, blanketing everything it touched.

My eyes unfocused as the vision of Jasper filled my mind. He was still sitting at his desk, his legs propped up and the new civil war text in his lap. His eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second as he read something intriguing.

The smirk slowly formed on my lips as my eyes refocused on the frozen scene in front of me. He had been in his office all day, reading his new book.

Unlike me, Jasper didn't enjoy watching the snow.

In fact, Jasper had _never_ liked the snow. He had suffered through a brutally cold winter during his time in the military while he was human. Although many of his human memories had faded, the memories of that winter and the pain and torture the snow had brought with it had not faded from his mind. He resented snow, even to this day.

But I couldn't.

The first vision I had when I woke up to this life was of Jasper. He knew that… but he didn't know that when my eyes refocused, there was snow falling. I had always held a special place in my heart for the snow, how couldn't I when it was tied to one of the happiest moments of my life?

The vision of Jasper wrapping his arms around me flashed quickly through my mind. His arms were around me the next.

"What are you doing out in the snow?" His voice was soft, with the hint of a chuckle.

"Admiring it."

He snorted. "There's nothing to admire Alice."

It was my turn to laugh as I broke free of his grasp and walked towards a snowdrift that was forming a few yards from the house.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, moving it between my two small hands as I spoke.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it."

He rolled his eyes and looked toward the sky. His mouth formed into a thin line as the snow fell onto his face.

It took me less than a second to form the snowball, take aim, and throw it at him.

He must have heard it because his head snapped back down just in time for the snowball to hit him square in the face.

I giggled uncontrollably, watching as his eyes widened with shock and then as they narrowed.

The giggles stuck in my throat as his hand wiped the snow from his face.

"You'll pay for that." His mouth turned up into a mischievous grin as he reached down for his own handful of snow.

"Don't you _dare_ Jasper!" I turned and ran, knowing it was pointless. He would catch me eventually.

The vision of the snowball hitting me was only a brief snapshot but I was able to lean to the left in time to hear it smack the tree near me.

However, I didn't see Jasper tackling me before his body collided with mine.

We landed in a deep snowdrift, his body covering mine as the snow parted around us.

"So… you thought you'd get away with pelting me with a snowball?" His face was just inches from mine, his eyes full of laughter.

"It was worth a try…" The smile spread across my lips as his eyes narrowed.

He lifted his head and glared at the snow that was surrounding us. His head titled to the side as if he was deep in thought and a vision of the next few hours flashed before my eyes.

His gaze met mine for a brief second, the smile spreading quickly across his lips.

"Well, I believe you got what you wanted… so now it's _my_ turn." His nose brushed mine softly before he lowered his lips to my neck.

My eyes widened. "I thought you didn't like the snow."

He chuckled. "I've discovered it's good for something."

* * *

_So I need to apologize to all of you. Life took over for the past week or so and I've had no time to write. Internship has turned into 10-13 hour workdays… so finding time to write was impossible._

_The good news is that I think I'm finally getting used to my schedule and should be able to write again everyday (otherwise I might lose my mind!). So expect an update sometime late this week (I'm putting the final touches on your request __NaleyIsLove23!)._

_I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy one-shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts… so please review! (It means the world to me when you do!!)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	7. Fool

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Thanks to __NaleyIsLove23 for this request. _

* * *

**-Fool-**

I could hear them downstairs.

Esme was telling Alice a story about Edward ruining her flowers when they first came to Forks.

"Esme…" Edward was obviously annoyed.

"Hush Edward, you're just upset because _you _fell in the flowers and not Emmett."

Even without the hint of joy in her emotions, I could hear the laughter in Esme's voice.

We had only been with the Cullen's for a little over a week but Alice already considered them family.

She fit in like a missing piece of a puzzle. Me, on the other hand… well, I didn't know how to fit into a family. The word was like a foreign language to me.

I had been standing in front of the window in the room that Alice and I now shared, my eyes focused on nothing in particular as my mind wandered to thoughts of my wife.

She was everything to me. But even though she was one of the strongest people I had ever known, she was also fragile.

The first time I had witnessed her having a vision was a shock. She became indrawn, almost empty as she traveled forward in time. More importantly she became vulnerable. She couldn't protect herself, and there were times that she couldn't make complete sense of what she was seeing. It had become my job to shield her, question her, and comfort her. I had become her only family.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard her startled gasp.

"Alice?" The concern was foremost in Esme's voice as I flew down the stairs.

I stopped at the base of the stairs to take in the scene in front of me. Alice was sitting on the couch, her back straight, eyes unfocused and her hands digging holes through the edge of the cushion.

Esme was frozen next to Alice, her hand outstretched but not touching Alice. Her emotions were torn between helping and utter fear of what was happening to her newest daughter.

"It's okay Esme, she's having a vision of Carlisle…" Edward was calm as he bent down in front of Alice. His hands were about to cover hers when I spoke.

"Don't. Touch. Her." The words hissed from my mouth, the need to protect overwhelming my self-control.

Edward immediately straightened and moved away as I flew to Alice's side. Without thinking I crouched in front of her protectively, shielding her from any danger.

Her face was drawn; the vision was causing her pain.

As I had done so many times before, I pried her hands from the couch and then placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"What do you see?" My voice was calm, trying to soothe her while bringing her back to the present.

"Carlisle…" Her eyes were still unfocused.

I could feel the panic from Esme. "Carlisle? What happened?"

I met her wide eyes and immediately tried to calm her. As she relaxed I shook my head to communicate my need for her to be quiet.

I turned from knowing eyes to unfocused ones. "Alice… What happened to Carlisle?"

Her voice was faint, and tortured. "He lost three patients today… he's upset… he's… he's home."

Her eyes focused as the word 'home' left her lips. The next second Esme was out the door as the tires of Carlisle's car came down the drive.

Alice's eyes focused on mine for a second and then she looked over my shoulder. Her head cocked to the side as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

I turned away from Alice to see Edward crouching a few feet away. His posture was defensive, although his emotions were laced with confusion and shock. I instantly regretted my previous actions as I picked up on the subtle hint of pain. Alice was already a sister to him, someone to share and understand his gift. He didn't understand why I didn't trust him, and was hurt that I felt the need to protect her from him as though he was a threat.

I closed my eyes as I searched for the right words.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's… very vulnerable when she has her visions. I'm used to protecting her."

I opened my eyes and met his. "I overreacted."

He was quiet for a minute as he straightened out of his crouch.

"It's fine Jasper, I should have realized that you would be used to protecting her."

With this, Alice snorted. "Overprotective fool."

Edward's lips turned up into a smirk at her words.

I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't the first time I had heard her say this… and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

_So just a quick one-shot about Jasper being an "overprotective fool"._

_Again… Thanks __NaleyIsLove23 for this request, I hope it lived up to your expectations!_

_Also a special thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. I'm having a great time writing and it's nice to know that there are people out there who love to read my stories!_

_Expect an update later in the week! But in the meantime… review! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	8. Running

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot detailing Alice's vision of Bella's suicide in New Moon._

* * *

**-Running-**

Even in Denali, the undercurrent of pain and loss was still present in our family. It had been months since we had left Forks behind… since Edward had parted ways with us to let his grief consume him.

I had watched as Carlisle had seconded guessed every decision, Esme had sobbed without tears for days, Emmett had stopped laughing, and Rosalie had become even bitter than before.

Most of all, I had watched Jasper suffer. The constant heartache was overwhelming, suffocating him.

But unlike everyone else, I didn't mourn Edward's departure or leaving Bella behind. Not long after the words had left his lips that we were leaving the vision of him coming back to Bella was clear in my mind. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would go crawling back to her and everything would return to normal.

In the meantime, I had to take care of Jasper.

I was unconsciously running my fingers through his hair. We had been on the back porch of Tanya's house for hours, trying to escape the inundation of emotions inside. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his head was lying in my lap. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on my emotions. I had nothing but love to give him, my happiness his only relief.

His eyes opened and his brow furrowed.

"Any better?"

He sighed. "It's easier with you here and most of the family gone, but even Tanya misses Edward… there's too much pain."

His eyes closed again, the furrow on his brow still prominent.

"We could go hunt… get away for a while."

"It's a good idea… although you need to hunt more than I do." His golden eyes met my coal black eyes.

I could only think how right he was as we left the porch and ran towards the frozen woods. I had spent so much time worrying about Jasper that I had neglected my own needs.

We had barley made it through the tree line when the vision hit me suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks as I focused on the scene in front of me. I was looking out at the ocean over the edge of a cliff. The sky was angry looking, tinted with green, a telltale sign that a storm was blowing in off the ocean.

The vision suddenly shifted and I was no longer looking off the cliff but at it. A girl was walking toward the edge from a clearing through the woods. It was Bella, only not quite the Bella that I remembered. She was thinner and as she grimaced at the rain that began to beat against her, the skin on her face was stretched tight against her cheekbones. I couldn't tear my attention off of her eyes. They had lost their light, the humor and quickness that made Bella the lovable person I once knew. Her eyes held a deep sense of pain now. They seemed hollow, and the dark circles under them stood out prominently against her pale skin.

My mind was reeling with unspoken questions. Is this what our leaving had done to her? And more importantly, why was she out here on this cliff?

As if to answer my question, she walked purposefully toward the edge. She was staring intently off into the distance as she stopped. Her toes curled over the precipice. She held her breath as if she was waiting for something and then she suddenly exhaled as a smile spread across her face. The smile was genuine, the Bella I used to know and love.

She continued to smile as she rolled up onto the balls of her feet.

"No", I whispered. What is she doing? I didn't want to accept the truth that was unfolding in front of my eyes.

I watched, terrified as she raised her arms straight out as if she were going to dive. She leaned forward into a crouch.

"No! Bella don't jump!" I screamed as I watched her fling herself off the cliff. My arms reached out as if to stop her, my hands grasping desperately.

I couldn't speak as I watched her fall, screaming until she hit the water below. Her face was exuberant; free from the pain I had seen moments before. It suddenly all snapped into place. Bella threw herself off the cliff to end her life. She committed suicide.

No. She wouldn't do that to Charlie… Or to Edward. She had promised him. I held on to that hope as I scanned the water, waiting for her to surface from the churning seas.

"Come back up Bella… please come back up…"

I waited, and waited. Watching the pounding waves. But she never came back up. The vision faded away and I found myself on the ground, handfuls of Jasper's shirt in both of my hands. I trembled as Jasper stroked my face.

"Alice? What happened?" He whispered, afraid of what had caused my painful emotions.

"Bella… she… she killed herself Jasper." I could barely force the words _killed herself_ from my mouth.

"What? How?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"She threw herself off a cliff… she… I have to go." I was already on my feet.

"Alice?" It was Rosalie. She was standing near the house; she must have heard my screams.

"What happened?" There was panic in her voice… Emmett had left with Carlisle and Esme for a hunting trip the day before.

"I have to go." I was panicking. I had to leave… I had to stop Bella.

Jasper's voice was right behind me. "Bella threw herself off a cliff, she killed herself."

Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Why would she do that?"

I shook my head, "I don't know… I have to go back to Forks." My voice was rising, the panic spilling into my speech.

"No, Alice. We promised that we'd leave her alone." He paused as I whirled to face him.

"Even if you went back to Forks you'd be too late." His voice was no more than a whisper, pleading for me to stay.

"I have to try Jasper… I'm sorry." My voice broke as I turned and ran toward a future that I had never expected.

* * *

_So when I was digging around for information about Jasper (when I was writing "Steps"), this one-shot got stuck in my head. I hope you all enjoyed another missing Alice moment from the Twilight series._

_Since the past two one-shots have been on the heavier side (Thanks for the reviews on the last one!!)… expect something on the lighter side later this week._

_In the meantime… please review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_

… _by the way, I had a great time writing the last one-shot by request. If you have an idea that you'd like to see become a one-shot feel free to share it with me!_


	9. Hope

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A short one-shot explaining the dullness of the stars (at least in Jasper's mind)._

* * *

**-Hope-**

My mind wandered as I took in the night sky. So many times I had looked up at the stars in the middle of a battlefield, both as a soldier of the Confederate and under Maria's rein. In those times of chaos and war the night sky held hope for me, the only bright light in an otherwise dark night.

Now, there was only peace as I took in each star. The brightness of each was incomparable to the brilliancy that Alice had brought to my life.

It was a clear night in Forks, Washington. A perfect ending to a sunny, clear day.

We had spent most of the day out in the sun. Just content to lie in each other's arms as the day slowly faded into night.

Earlier there had been conversations about the past and the present. But there had been no words between us for hours now. It was enough to just listen to each other breathe as the night engulfed us.

I felt her emotions shift before I heard her sigh, before her face tilted up and her eyes met mine with a questioning glance.

"What is it?" I leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was soft, a faint smirk on her lips.

I let my eyes return to the night sky. Taking in each star that I could see, as I put the words together in my mind.

"I used to look up at the stars and find hope in what I saw. When the battles I fought were too much, the hope that the stars held in such a dark sky would see me through to another day." My eyes softened as I met hers.

"But I don't need them anymore Alice." The words were barely a whisper.

She didn't have to ask why. The question was clear in her eyes.

I smiled as I brought my lips to hers.

"Those stars couldn't compare to the brightness you've brought to my life. You're my own personal star Alice. I don't need to look up at the stars in the night sky to find hope anymore."

I let her love envelop me as I met her eyes again.

"I've felt it ever since I first took you hand."

_

* * *

_

_So I figured something light would be nice since the past two one-shots were on the heavier side. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_This week was crazy for me and that's why it's been over a week since I've updated. I'm going to put myself on a schedule from now on to try to update regularly. So expect an update every Monday from now on (I figured it would be a great way to start the week lol)._

_Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. I promise to get around to replying to all of your reviews this week!_

_Thanks for reading… and don't forget to review!_

_Fannye_


	10. Drive

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Alice takes Jasper for a drive and learns how hard it is to share (a missing scene from Eclipse after Alice receives her Porsche for keeping Bella hostage)._

* * *

**-Drive-**

The car, _my_ new car was perfect.

Bella hadn't agreed to let me take her for a drive to see how long it would take to get to L.A. but Jasper decided that he should take her place the second they returned from their hunting trip.

I stared out over the hood of my perfect canary yellow Porsche, into the darkness of early morning. The car seemed to know my thoughts, turning and accelerating through the wet curvy streets away from Forks.

Jasper was relaxed in the passenger seat, the smile broad across his face as he took in my emotions. His joy only added to his mood… like me, he had always loved going fast.

And I was flying.

The giggle rose out of my throat before I could stop it.

"What?" His eyes as well as his voice were full of laughter.

"I love this car!" This time I let the laugh take over; I lost myself in my present and in the joy of sharing it with Jasper.

The laughter was still in his voice as his eyes met mine. "Poor Bella, knowing her freedom was traded for a shiny, little car."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "She knows how Edward is… and she loves me too much to deny me this perfect… amazing…" I couldn't help but sigh, "car."

Jasper snorted as he rolled his eyes.

He was silent for a moment before the smirk spread across his lips.

"Well… do I get a chance to drive this thing?"

It was an innocent question, but his previous remark and gestures made the words tumble from my lips.

"I'm not sure I want to share."

He was stunned, like a deer caught in headlights… until his eyes narrowed and a mischievous smirk grew on his lips.

The vision of the rest of our night flashed before my eyes and then began to change as Jasper's decisions forced the future into a new direction.

That new direction included him sitting in his study pouring over a new historical book till dawn instead of spending it in our bed with me.

I slammed the breaks and the car came to an abrupt stop. I turned on him viscously, my eyes narrowing as I met his easy grin.

"Jasper. Whitlock. Hale."

His face was innocent. "Yes, dear?"

"What was that?" I poked him in the chest as I spoke.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "We're supposed to share everything, that's a simple fact of marriage and being mates… so if you decide not to share, then I have the same right."

His eyes searched mine as he felt for any indecision in my emotions. He found them and the smile on his face grew ten-fold.

"Fine. You can drive my car." I couldn't help but speak through my teeth.

"Thanks." His lips met mine briefly, before he conveniently picked me up and slid himself into the driver's seat… flopping me ungracefully into the passenger's seat at the same time.

"Remember," He threw me a flashing smile, "Sharing is caring… and it gets me right where you want me, in our bed."

I couldn't help but laugh as he punched the gas.

* * *

_Lol… so I'll admit, I love this one-shot. There's nothing better than Jasper being clever to get his way._

_I need to give a special thanks to his-singer for begging me to write another chapter along the same line as Payback (this one's for you!). Also, thanks to RavenEcho for the inspiration behind Intimidate (I hope it lived up to your expectations!). _

_As always… a huge thanks for all reviews, alerts and favs. You guys are awesome! And please, if you have a request or any idea you'd like to see turned into a one-shot don't hesitate to send it my way. There is nothing more satisfying than to be able to write a story for someone!_

_Also on another side note… I'm a little OCD (… okay maybe a lot), and I've planned to switch between Alice and Jasper as narrators since I began. Somewhere in my three week absence I lost my mind and posted two Jasper chapters in a row… SO, this story will probably be moved to suit my OCD (it should become chapter 10 next Monday)._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	11. Intimidate

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_We know that Jasper used intimidation on J. Jenks… but what exactly did Alice have to say about it?_

* * *

**-Intimidate-**

I watched as Alice crossed the river in one graceful leap. Her eyes were liquid gold as they met mine from the other bank.

We were on our way home after hunting. It was more for my benefit then for hers due to the fact that I was meeting with J. Jenks in the morning.

It was a meeting that was repeated every seven years. One that I didn't particularly enjoy, but one that was necessary to protect our family.

I didn't think as I jumped the river, but as my feet connected with the rocky shore I scanned the tree line for Alice.

She was a few yards away, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed lightly across her chest. She was relaxed, but emotionally flat. Her eyes were unfocused, her mind racing forward in time with a vision.

I was in front of her in an instant, my hands on her slim shoulders.

"Alice, what is it?" I shook her gently.

Her eyes refocused on mine before they narrowed and her lips were set into a scowl.

"What?" I prodded.

"Why are you so mean to J. Jenks?" Her left eyebrow was cocked.

"Mean? What exactly did you see Alice?" Her question had completely caught me off guard, as well as the flood of criticism coming off her.

She moved from under my hands and spoke as she walked away.

"I saw you meeting with J. Jenks. You were giving him such a hard time about the documents. Jasper, the man was scared to death of you!"

She had thrown up her arms as she turned to face me.

"I'm never rude to him Alice, it's just easier to intimidate him so that he doesn't ask questions."

Her arms were crossed again.

"Intimidate?" The smirk was growing on her face.

"Yes… intimidate." I took a step toward her.

The laugh burst from her lips as she took a step backwards.

"I'd say there's a big difference between scaring someone half to death and intimidating them Jasper."

I took another step in her direction, and couldn't help but smile as she took another in retreat.

"I think a person's actions speak volumes as to whether or not they're intimidated."

Her smile was genuine as she took another step backwards and collided with the tree she had been leaning against before.

I took one more step toward her and then braced my hands on either side of her head. I leaned my head close to hers and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Intimidated yet?"

Her lips curved gracefully into a wide smile. "You don't scare me Jasper Whitlock."

I chuckled, "I never said scared… I could feel fear from you if it was there. But that's not what I'm feeling."

She was amused, but there was a sense of thrill that hummed through her body as I leaned in closer.

I had her right where I wanted her.

But before my lips could move to cover hers she had placed one of her small fingers vertically along them to stop me.

Her eyebrow was cocked again, the smirk clear on both her lips and through her golden eyes.

"I never said I was going to let you intimidate me Jasper."

My eyes narrowed as she laughed.

"But… maybe if you promise to be decent to J. Jenks tomorrow, I might change my mind."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and give in to her demand.

"Fine I'll be… nice."

She kissed my cheek quickly.

"Thank you… now since you can't intimidate J. Jenks, I guess it's only fair to let you have some fun with me instead."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

_So I know that there is no excuse for leaving you all hanging for three weeks without an update. Life caught up with me… along with the flu, computer problems and writer's block. _

_So to make up for it, I'm publishing three new one-shots (one for each week I missed). Hoping everyone will forgive me for my extended absence._

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. They mean the world to me (even when I don't have time to reply)._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

_Fannye_


	12. Payback

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Alice decides that payback is sweet… but at what cost?_

* * *

**-Payback-**

He'd put his foot down this morning. Told me he loved me but that he wouldn't go shopping with me after school.

Of course, I saw the vision of him reading his new book. I knew the reason behind his reluctance to indulge me.

I sighed as I leaned against the doorway to our room.

He was leaning back on the bed, completely relaxed with his new book in his lap. His golden eyes scanned across the text quickly, his fingers were nimble as he turned the page carefully.

Without a sound I walked toward him, eventually crawling onto the bed.

His eyes snapped up from the text when he felt the emotions change in the room.

His eyebrows rose as he took in my face. "I thought you were mad at me."

I shrugged, and then continued to crawl over him.

"I changed my mind." I took the book from his lap and flung it on the floor. The thud from its impact was loud in the quiet of our room.

There were no more words as my lips met his. I straddled his hips and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. It took only the slightest tug for Jasper to sit up.

I tore his shirt off before his lips crashed down on mine again. My hands explored his chest, rubbing over the scars I loved.

I tore my lips from his and pushed him on his back. I used my lips to trace each of his scars on his chest, listening as his groans increased with each scar. But before I had made my way halfway down his chest he flipped me over on my back.

He pinned my hands above my head with one of his while the other made it's way down my stomach.

"You're driving me crazy." His words were rushed, almost growled.

It was then that we both heard the front door slam. Jasper froze above me as Bella's scent flooded the house.

"Alice?"

I was out from under Jasper in half a second. My sudden movement catching him so off guard that he landed face down on our bed.

I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. "I'm so sorry Jazz, I forgot that Bella agreed to go shopping with me."

It was a lie, I had practically blackmailed Bella into going with me and he knew it.

"You planned this didn't you?" His words were muffled; he hadn't lifted his face from the bedspread.

"Maybe… but you should enjoy your book, I'll be back later."

I heard him groan as I flew from the room, I didn't need his ability to feel the sexual tension as I left.

I was halfway down the stairs when the rest of my night flashed before my eyes. Jasper was going to make me pay; obviously in the same manner I had just tortured him.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong?" There wasn't one hint of worry in Bella's voice; she was hoping something would prevent us from leaving.

"Nothing… let's go."

I could hear Jasper's chuckle as we left the house.

* * *

_I had a great time writing this one-shot. During my stint of writer's block I started reading a Nora Roberts trilogy to help get things moving again. A couple of scenes from the trilogy helped inspire me to finally write this._

_So out of the three one-shot to be posted tonight, Intimidate and Payback were on the lighter side so I figured I should end with a little angst. Be prepared, Unanswered is gut wrenching._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye _


	13. Unanswered

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot detailing Alice and Jasper's trip to Biloxi during the Cullen's departure in New Moon._

* * *

**-Unanswered-**

We had come to Biloxi for answers and had found few that truly mattered.

Yes, we had found the asylum where Alice had spent her last years as a human. We had found the records that detailed the torture she endured, the reasons for her lost memories becoming clear with each page we read.

And finally, we had found her tombstone.

It was simple stone and confirmed that Alice's family buried their daughter the day she was admitted to the asylum.

I had spent most of the trip watching her closely. She had prepared for this, assured me that she wanted to understand her past even though she knew it would be painful. She was hopeful when we arrived, and that hope held by lingering strands even as the pain shoved its way into her heart with each discovery we made.

But has she stood staring at her tombstone, as the connections between the numbers were made in her mind those final strands of hope broke and her pain became excruciating, and consuming.

I lost track of time as we stood there. Her grief and pain grew exponentially until I was afraid she would break.

I reached out to turn her away, to shield her from the past and protect her from any more pain. But before I could touch her she had already turned and was running away through the thin forest that surrounded the cemetery.

I followed her blindly, feeling her grief, her pain, and her overwhelming need to escape.

She didn't stop until the trees thinned, until the ocean that surrounded Biloxi was in front of her.

She slowed then, walking toward the water, stopping at the edge of the sea.

Confusion and disbelief had colored the edge of her emotions. I stood looking at her back, watching as her shoulders rose and fell heavily with exertion she shouldn't feel.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't look at it anymore." Her words were barley audible, but they were tormented.

I waited to speak, feeling her need to continue.

She took a deep breath as she composed her raging thoughts and the emotions that tried to tear her apart.

"I don't understand why… why they put me there. Why who I was, could be so horrible that I was better off dead to them." Her voice broke.

Her pain was too acute, too much for me to bear anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to shield her from the pain she had lived with since we arrived in Biloxi. She calmed at my touch and slowly with time relaxed into my embrace.

Eventually I turned her to around and titled her face so that I could meet her tortured eyes.

"I love you." I said the words with all the conviction I could find. "No matter what your family thought of you Alice, I will always love you."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest as I held her tighter.

And as we stood there I could feel the bounds of her pain and grief begin to subside, and the love that we shared begin to heal and take its place.

* * *

_Yep, I warned you… lol._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the three one-shots (and hope that you've all forgiven me by now!)_

_I promise to not let another three weeks go by without an update._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Fannye_


	14. Relief

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot about easing pain through the healing power of laughter._

* * *

**-Relief-**

It was raining as we came through the woods.

It was hard for Jasper to be at school. I knew that, I watched his thirst play with his conscience all day long. But today was harder for some reason. By lunch he was inconsolable almost unreachable through the pain of his thirst. Our only choice was to leave school.

It was as if the rain cleansed him. Each step we took away from the school and through the woods toward home was a relief to him.

At the bank of the river he stopped and turned to look at me. He was adorable; his hair was clumped from the rain, his clothes soaked through.

His eyebrow rose as he took in my appearance.

"You look like a drowned rat." His face was a mask of seriousness until he burst into ridiculous laughter, bending over by the waist to grasp his knees for support.

I blew out a breath and ran my fingers through my hair. When my fingers were unsuccessful at returning it to it's normal spiky style, I gave up and started shaking my head in an attempt to fling most of the water out if it.

Of course it was that moment that Jasper met my eyes. His lips were sealed together tightly… holding in more laughter.

"Don't you dare say I look like a wet dog now." I narrowed my eyes as a means of backing up my threat.

His lips curved into a smirk as he cut the distance between us with two quick strides.

"What if I said that you looked like a very _cute_ wet dog?"

"It's still an insult." The words all but hissed out of my mouth.

His smile was genuine before he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my lips to his.

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "For what? Being the butt of your jokes?"

"Yes." His eyes were free of the worry and strain that so often filled them.

"I needed to laugh, to get away, to clear my head." He rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes as he sighed in relief.

"It's so hard Alice… and without you I'd never make it."

I smiled as his eyes opened and met mine.

"I love you… everyday, every moment… every second of eternity."

He brought his lips back to mine to seal his words.

The smirk played on my lips as I pulled back from this kiss.

"Well… I'd love you even more if we could go home and get out of these wet clothes. The wet dog and drowned rat look isn't my favorite."

He scooped me up in his arms and his words echoed in the wind as we bound across the river.

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

_So, in celebration of the Twilight DVD release this past weekend (YAY!!!) I decided to post two new one-shots :)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this one. I just laugh whenever I think of the way Alice's face must have looked when Jasper said she looked like a drowned rat._

_As I said in the last update, my OCD has moved Drive to chapter 10 (in case anyone was confused)._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	15. Protect

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A missing scene from Twilight, the ride to Phoenix with Bella._

* * *

**-Protect-**

We had been silent since the ride had begun. The only sounds in the car were Bella's unsteady breaths and the steady slide of tears down her cheeks.

My hand tightened on the steering wheel reflexively as I watched the first streaks of light break the eastern sky.

The tension and fear from Bella had been an unyielding pressure in the Mercedes, as well as Alice's calmness and confidence.

My eyes searched the rear-view mirror as I felt Bella's emotions calm and her breathing even for the first time.

I searched the backseat where Alice sat holding Bella, noting the fatigue on Bella's face even in sleep and the tearstains that she had left on Alice's shirt.

"She'll only be asleep for a few minutes." Alice's voice was soft as she tightened her hold on Bella.

My eyes searched hers before I spoke.

"How?"

A small smile spread across her lips. "It's not hard Jasper, I love her. I can't hurt her, I won't… and neither will you."

There was sureness in her voice, one I was certain was backed up through her visions.

"I know, I would never… it's just… uncomfortable."

I had stopped breathing the minute the doors had closed; talking had caused the burn in my throat to increase three-fold. I fought back that pain and focused on Alice's face and tried to take my mind off the ache.

"You're shirt is soaked, you can't love her for that." I didn't want the tension in the car to overwhelm her… or myself.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go shopping once we get home."

She laughed softly as I smiled back.

Her eyes shifted to the Bella, her hand reaching out to smooth her hair.

The simple gesture spoke more than words and twisted my still heart.

"We won't lose Alice… Bella will be safe… I promise you." My words were true as I let the promise to love Alice with everything I had encompass Bella as well.

"I know… I love you."

I let my eyes speak for me as Bella's emotions shifted violently and her eyes jerked open to focus on her unknown future.

* * *

_I thought this was a fitting one-shot considering it's a missing scene from Twilight (even though it's portrayed a little differently in the film)._

_As always, thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts… you all are so AWESOME!!!!_

_Expect and update within a week!_

_Thanks for reading… and don't forget to review!_

_Fannye_


	16. Aftermath

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A missing scene from Eclipse after the newborn battle._

* * *

**-Aftermath-**

It was easy to ignore the frustration and the anger. There were things to do after the battle with Victoria and the newborns, most importantly watching over Bella.

Yes, it was much easier to let the worry and the relief I felt for her overshadow the anger I felt towards Jasper.

That was until now.

I watched the sun finally slip beyond the horizon through our bedroom window as I let the irritation and anger flow through me. I embraced those dark feelings as night crept into the sky.

I loved him, but how _dare_ he. I wasn't helpless; I could fight as well as anyone else in my family. My visions made it easier, they couldn't catch me. But no… I didn't even need them. Jasper was everywhere, stopping me from doing my part and in the end he'd added to his scars.

Stupid. Overprotective. Fool.

I heard him come into the room and stop. I knew he could tell my mood without the use of his extra sense. I squeezed my arms tighter across my chest, felt my jaw and back clench with fury as all the emotions welled up inside of me.

"Alice?" His voice was hesitant, careful. He knew I was angry, but he wasn't quite sure what had triggered it.

I turned slowly and leaned back against the widow frame. He was scratching his arm, where the bites marks were red and swollen. As my eyes narrowed on the marks his hand stopped suddenly.

"Alice, look at me." I brought my eyes up slowly until I met his patient gaze.

He waited, and once he could sense I wasn't going to talk he sighed.

"It's my job to protect you, they just sting… it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I don't want you to deal with it." The words all but hissed out of my mouth. "I could have taken care of myself."

I turned away from him and faced the darkening sky.

He was quiet for a few minutes and then let out a breath that he must have been holding in since I turned away from him.

"You once told me that you loved my scars because they were steps I took towards you."

His voice was quiet and it took me back to a time when I was able to soothe his pain and revulsion.

"I'll love these new scars Alice."

His words jolted me, made me spin to face him with shock written all over my face.

"It's always been my job to protect you," he was walking towards me slowly, "Now I can look down at these new scars and know that I've done my job."

He was in front of me now. He took my hand and placed it over the raw bite marks. As soon as my hand covered them, he closed his eyes. As if my touch alone brought relief to his pain.

He opened his eyes and studied mine as he spoke.

"I never have to doubt myself again. How could I ever think I'm a monster if I can look down at these scars and remember that I got them fighting for the most important to me?"

With his words the hard edge of my anger softened. I sighed as his arms came around me, as I melted into him and the truth his words brought.

"But next time," I leaned back to met his eyes with a determined gaze, "you will _not_ get in my way."

He rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath. "Geez, let's hope that there isn't a next time… but fine, next time I'll let you fight on your own."

He hugged me closer. "Maybe…"

He laughed at the hiss that came out of my mouth and kissed the top of my head.

Stupid. Overprotective. Fool.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I really enjoyed writing it (since this was the first one-shot I've finished in over a month). For a simple explanation, I'll change Alice's mantra a little to make my own:_

_Stupid. Writer's. Block._

_Pop over to the next one-shot for an apology and explanation._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	17. Sleep

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A short one-shot about what is truly better than watching someone sleep, at least to Jasper (since we all know Edward would have his own opinion). _

* * *

**-Sleep-**

It was quiet and dark. Night has always been a time of acceptance for us, a time to embrace what we truly are. More importantly to face a sleepless night and wait for dawn.

As always, a steady rain fell over the small town of Forks. I had been watching the rainfall through our bedroom window until there was a blur of movement, a streak of white through the trees toward town. My lips curved as I focused on my brother's blurry image through the glass.

"Edward's leaving." I couldn't help but smile as I turned to meet Alice's eyes.

She was stretched out on her side, her head propped up by her arm.

"What's new," she laughed and rolled her eyes, "he's always leaving… he can't stay away from her."

She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes unfocused for a moment and then a smile played on her lips.

"He always watches her sleep." Her voice was soft, and on the very edges of her emotions there was pain.

The pain scared me, and made me move quickly to cradle her in my arms.

"What it is?" I searched her eyes, trying to find the answer.

She looked at me for a moment. Then laughed.

When my eyes narrowed, hers widened as she smacked a hand over her mouth to stop the next laugh from escaping.

I waited until she placed the hand that she hand covered her mouth with gently on my chest.

"You're always so protective of me… which I love." She added quickly with a smirk.

When I did nothing but glare, she sighed.

"I was just thinking how it would be nice to sleep," her lips turned into a shy smile as she met my eyes, "how it would be nice to know you watched over me while I slept."

I couldn't speak for a moment. Her words had completely caught me off guard. I'd never known that she could miss sleep; that she could miss something she didn't remember.

"Alice…" I trailed off when I couldn't find the right answer.

She waited patiently, her eyes focused on mine.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, to make the words right in my mind before I said them out loud.

"Edward likes to watch Bella sleep because that's apart of who she is. She's _human_, Alice." My lips twitched as I took in that truth.

"I know that." She grumbled the words, staring at the hand that was still resting on my chest.

"You're _not_ human, and that's why I love you." I met her eyes as they came back up to lock on mine.

"I love you because you can see what's coming, because you knew that I would love you before I had ever met you. I'll take that any day over watching you sleep."

I rested my forehead lightly on hers and let the words sink in.

"But… if you want to try to sleep, I could always watch you." I couldn't help but smile as she giggled.

She snuggled closer. "I think I'd get bored, but this is good."

* * *

_So… I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. My life has been out of control since my last posting and I developed a really bad case of writer's block. I didn't even want to open the folder that I keep all my stories in on my computer because I was so frustrated._

_THEN… earlier this week I finally had some vacation time and all these ideas came into my head. So, I was able to write these two one-shots and create another document full of ideas for more. Problem solved... no more writer's block lol._

_Thank you all for your patience and expected two more one-shots early next week (graduation is this weekend so I won't be able to post then)._

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	18. Blame

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot detailing how Alice was able to help calm Jasper down after his attack on Bella (a missing scene from New Moon)._

* * *

**-Blame-**

I sent an apologetic smile to Bella as I slipped out of the kitchen.

As much as I wanted to stay and help, Bella was in good hands with Carlisle. I wasn't afraid of losing control, but the smell of blood was overwhelming and intoxicating. More importantly, I was too concerned with checking on Edward and Jasper to focus on keeping my instincts under control.

I crossed the backyard and came through the trees to the riverbank. Emmett and Rosalie were standing close together. The tension was evident as Rosalie stood with her hands crossed tightly over her chest and Emmett with his hands stuffed into his pockets. They had never agreed on Bella and it was clear that tonight's events didn't help.

They turned as I came through the trees. Emmett searched my eyes before I came to a stop in front of them.

"How's Bella?"

A low hiss came from Rosalie. Emmett shot her a warning look before turning his eyes back to mine.

"She's going to be fine. Carlisle's working on her arm."

I looked out across the river, searching the trees. Jasper was out there somewhere, blaming himself. This was as much my fault as his. What use were my visions if I couldn't keep Bella safe and Jasper away from temptation?

I felt Rosalie shift beside me. I met her eyes and noticed that they had softened. However much she disliked Bella, she loved her family and cared deeply about Jasper and I.

"As soon as we got him out here he jumped the river," Rosalie looked across the water before turning back to me, "Edward just went after him a few minutes ago."

I sighed as I looked back over the water, my mind racing ahead to find Edward and Jasper.

"Thanks."

The word flew behind me as I used the large boulder on the shore to jump the width of the river. I was flying through the trees before the vision of Edward and Jasper was clear in my mind.

I came through the clearing to find Jasper sitting on a large rock, crushing a tree branch and Edward with his hands fisted at his sides.

"It's not your fault I'm weak Edward." The words were full of resentment and with them a chunk of tree branch disintegrated beneath his gripped fist.

"It _is_ my fault that I brought her into our world. She'll always be in danger Jasper, any of us could have attacked her tonight."

Edward raked a hand through his tousled hair and blew out a breath.

"I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself."

He turned and met my eyes.

"Try to convince him of that Alice. I need to get back to Bella."

I nodded as Edward left, didn't move as I watched Jasper finish destroying the once thick tree branch.

"Edward's right Jasper, you shouldn't blame yourself." I kept my voice soft, trying anything to soothe his anger toward himself.

His head snapped up at my words and his eyes narrowed.

"I was the only one in that room who couldn't control myself. No one else attacked her Alice. I would have _killed her_ if Emmett didn't grab me."

He got up and turned to face the woods behind him.

"Yes, you were the only one that attacked her. You're also the only one of us that has fed off human blood for close to a hundred years." The words came out of my mouth as a hiss.

He sighed and turned.

But I wasn't done. "If you want to blame yourself, then you have to blame me as well."

I placed my hands on my hips and met his surprised eyes.

"You didn't do anything." His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. I didn't see that Bella would cut her finger or that you would attack her. In fact… it's my entire fault because I planned the party. If I had just listened to Bella when she said she didn't want a party, none of this would have happened."

He stood shocked for a moment. Then took three steps to close the gap between us.

"I won't let you blame yourself for this Alice." He took the time to say each word clearly, and reached out to touch my face.

I slapped his hand away and narrowed my eyes.

"Then don't blame yourself." He wasn't going to console me while he suffered.

He stood silent for a moment then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine."

With the word I reach out and trailed my fingers down along his jaw.

"Good, it's no one's fault." The words left my mouth on a whisper of relief.

"But it's still my weakness," he turned his eyes to the ground, studying the forest floor, "How can I face Bella again?"

With his words the world around me melted, changed. Edward was standing in front of Bella, his face a tight mask as he told her we were all leaving Forks. I watched the confusion on her face and then the pain as he made it clear that he _didn't_ want her to come with us. He was taking himself out of her life so that she would never be hurt again, that it would be like he never existed.

I watched in horror as Edward left Bella behind. I could feel Bella's heart breaking as the vision dimmed and cleared.

I opened my eyes and met Jasper's worried gaze. I was on the ground, cradled in his lap.

"What did you see?" His words were strained; all the anger toward himself was long forgotten.

"You won't have to face Bella again. Edward's decided it's time to leave. We're leaving Bella behind."

I didn't meet his eyes. It seemed like time came to a stop as the words sunk in. We were leaving our lives here in Forks behind. I was going to have to say goodbye to my best friend.

"We need to go back," I got up slowly, pulling Jasper up with me, "Bella may need me."

We ran back towards the house without speaking, toward a future that neither of us were certain of.

* * *

_So I apologize for the lack of updates... life got away from me again, however the good news is that I'm graduated and got offered a job! Yay!_

_I figured this would be a great one-shot to publish since today was the release of the New Moon teaser trailer. All I can say is wow... can't wait for Novemeber 20th to get here! Let the countdown begin..._

_Expect an update later this week... my life has finally slowed down again lol. Thanks for all the reviews, as always you all are fantastic! And by the way... I'm looking for new ideas for one-shots. I've got a number that are ready to be published, but writing a request is always a great experience for me. So if you've got one... PLEASE let me know!_

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	19. Dancing

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot of a missing scene from Twilight during prom._

* * *

**-Dancing-**

My mind always wandered when we danced. Not away from Alice, but away from the present.

I'd watch her and then suddenly find myself remembering our first dance. Watching her smile light up her face as we danced to my low humming in an open field under a star-filled sky.

Or I'd flash back to our wedding day. Remembering the way I felt, how my heart would have burst if it could. How beautiful Alice was in her dress as we danced in slow circles.

I brought myself back to the present. Dancing at prom. It was such a silly human ritual and one that I had experienced more than once.

I had complained about coming, even given Alice a hard time. But she was adamant; we _would_ be going because she wasn't going to miss Bella's first prom with Edward. Especially when she had spent all afternoon using Bella as a personal Barbie Doll.

She had been searching the crowd of students since we'd started dancing.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm sure Edward and Bella will get here soon."

Her eyes met mine for the first time. Her emotions were all wrapped around both excitement and frustration and it showed all over her face.

"I know that." She blew out an impatient breath.

"Well… while you wait, you _could_ give your husband some attention." I couldn't help but smirk.

She opened her mouth, most likely with a quick remark but froze as she spotted something past my shoulder.

The edge of frustration and irritation faded away as her eyes softened.

"Oh… look at her."

I turned us sideways and caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella as they came through the door and into the crowd.

I couldn't help but smile. "She looks beautiful Alice."

"Yes, she does." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper as she watched Edward tug Bella onto the dance floor.

I swung her around, back into my arms and into the rhythm of the song.

"But she's not as beautiful as you."

Her eyes snapped up and met mine as a small smile crept along her lips.

I looked out over her shoulder to see Edward drag Bella up onto his feet and begin to dance.

"And she doesn't dance as well as you either." It came out as a laugh.

Alice must have met Bella's eyes over my shoulder. She swelled with encouragement and love as a smile played on her face.

Her eyes met mine again as she laughed.

"She's so clumsy… but she'll do fine. Edward can take care of her."

I leaned down and gently placed my forehead on hers.

"Good, then we can leave Edward to worry over Bella. I'd love to spend some time _really_ dancing with my wife."

She laughed and brought her lips to mine.

"Anytime."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this quick one-shot. I just thought it would be great for Jasper to give Alice a hard time while they waited for Edward and Bella to arrive at prom. Edward and Bella get to have such a romantic and sweet moment in the book that I thought Alice and Jasper deserved the same._

_Thanks for all the reviews as always and expect another update in a week or less._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	20. Return

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot of what happened after Alice's return from Volterra in New Moon._

* * *

**-Return-**

He hadn't spoken since I had walked off the plane. Even though apart of me needed to hear his voice, words weren't really needed between us. Just being with each other was enough.

I had lied to him on the plane. I had told him that I would find a way to get out if something went wrong. But in my heart I knew that unless I came out with Bella and Edward by my side, I wouldn't be coming out of Volterra alive.

Apart of him knew the truth and the severity of the situation. He had been so consumed by his concern and worry that the relief of having me back in his arms had rendered him speechless.

His eyes were closed as the last rays of the sun filtered through our bedroom window. We were wrapped around each other, unable to let go.

I brushed my fingertips down his face as he opened his eyes to search mine.

"You're my whole life." His words were spoken on a whisper.

I nodded, gave him time to find the words he needed to say.

"Waiting to hear if you were still alive almost killed me." He closed his eyes again, bringing his forehead to mine.

Wondering what Jasper might have done if I hadn't made it out of Voltera alive made me cringe.

"Jasper," He raised his head, met my eyes, "I need you to promise me that if anything were to happen like this again…"

"Nothing like this will _ever_ happen again." The anger in his tone was only amplified by the hiss that accompanied his last word.

"But…" I began.

"No buts Alice!" He rose from the bed and stalked to the window.

I slid to the edge of the bed and watched as his fingers dug grooves into the windowsill.

His words were soft, "Have you seen anything that would make you think this could happen again?"

"No." He turned to face me as the word hung in the air.

"Then why would you even consider it? What happened in Volterra Alice?" His eyes searched mine as I took a deep breath.

"I met Aro… that's what happened." Jasper's eyes widened. "I promised him that Bella would become a vampire with my visions. He offered Edward and I a position in the guard."

Jasper stood motionless as the words spewed from my mouth. But I couldn't stop.

"Edward and I both agree that Aro wants us for himself… and he'll want Bella if and when she turns. That scares me Jasper. I can't see what will happen yet. And if they came for me… I… I wouldn't be able to go on if something happened and I lost you."

The words hurt as they left me. They dug grooves into my still heart as I thought of the future and what could be. I hadn't seen anything in my visions, but that didn't mean that something couldn't happen in the future.

I had thought that Edward would return to Bella on his own, that everything would return to normal because he couldn't live without her. But I was wrong… how could I trust that I'd never return to Voltera and fight for my life and the lives of those I love again? How could I know for sure that I wouldn't lose someone in the process?

My tirade had caught Jasper off guard. He still stood watching me, feeling both my tension and pain as it suffocated the room.

"I'm sorry." I met his eyes as the words left my lips. "I'm scared of what could happen… of what I don't know."

He shook his head, "You don't need to be scared Alice, we'll face whatever happens together."

He knelt in front of me and took my hands. "I thought I would go crazy without you."

"I didn't think of you at all." The smirk played on my face as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Sure…" He laughed as he flopped on his back in the center of the bed.

"I won't leave you again… I promise." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, as a seal upon the promise.

"Promising to bring me with you is just as important… but honestly, it doesn't matter because I'll never _not_ follow you again." He smiled as I couldn't contain a groan.

I was never going anywhere alone again.

* * *

_Wow! When I first started writing and publishing fanfiction I never thought I'd see twenty chapters of Glimpses of Moonlight. I've had a blast so far and can't wait to publish twenty more!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this quick one-shot. New Moon is my favorite book of the series and the way that Alice and Jasper are described in the airport really made me wonder what would happen when they were alone in private. I just couldn't help but end the one-shot with Jasper making it clear Alice would never go anywhere without him again. It just seemed perfect._

_A HUGE thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favs. I'm so glad to know that there are so many people who enjoy my writing :)_

_Expect another update next week. Jasper is going to get himself in big trouble during the next one-shot!_

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	21. Joke

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A funny one-shot about an April Fools joke. Jasper thinks it's great… Alice… well, not so much._

* * *

**-Joke-**

Waiting was always an interesting game. It was April Fools day, a holiday that was normally Emmett's domain, but today was my day to try my hand at playing a practical joke on my wife.

It wasn't easy to get past her visions, but both Jacob and Nessie were very helpful in blocking them.

Alice had taken Nessie on a shopping trip earlier in the day. She was so wrapped up in spoiling her niece that I was positive she wouldn't see what I was up to.

"She's going to be furious with you Jasper."

Carlisle's voice brought me back from my thoughts. He was sitting at his desk, documents spread out as he tried to catch up on paperwork.

I leaned back in the leather chair that was fit into the corner of the study and set the medical book I had been neglecting open on my lap.

"Oh, I don't think she'll be furious with me Carlisle… I think she'll be furious with herself that she didn't see what I did."

I let the smile spread across my face as I tried to imagine just how angry she would be.

Carlisle laughed. "Jacob told me that you had been planning to pull a prank on her… but I'm curious, what exactly _did_ you do?"

I met his eyes. "With Jacob's help I ordered an identical copy of her credit card. It won't work when she tries to use it today. Jacob switched her real credit card out with the fake this morning before she took Nessie shopping."

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and held up the black card and couldn't help but laugh as I watched Carlisle's mouth opened with shock.

"She won't see what I've done because she's too wrapped up with Nessie. That is until her card gets denied."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "She's going to kill you Jasper."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not if I keep Nessie between us, she won't rip me apart with young eyes in the room."

Carlisle blew out a breath as he went back to his paperwork. I had barely picked my book back up before the front door flew open and then slammed shut.

I relaxed more into the chair as Carlisle's eyes flew to the closed study door.

I slid the medical book out of my lap as I heard Nessie's small footsteps run up the stairs. She practically flew through the door and landed in my lap. Her curls bounced as she gazed up into my face.

"You're in _BIG_ trouble uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice is _REALLY_ mad." She giggled once before she turned to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Nessie. Out. Now." The words were hissed from her mouth, but the anger was directed at me.

Nessie shook her head before she wound her small hands around my neck and buried her face into the side of my throat.

Alice's eyes narrowed and a slow hiss slid from her lips.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Nessie, come on… let's go find your Mom."

He scooped Nessie out of my arms and before I could blink was out of the room. Alice reached behind her and slammed the door. The force of the impact knocked several pictures off the wall.

"Explain." The word left her mouth as a hiss as she fisted her hands at her sides.

"Explain what?" I cocked my head and tried to sound as innocent as possible. I knew she wouldn't buy it… but it was worth a try.

She stood frozen for a second. Shock that I wouldn't admit what I did was written all over her face. Then the shock melted slowly and in its place was sheer fury.

"WHAT?!" She shrilled the word as she came at me, slamming her hands down on either arm of the leather chair hard enough to break the leather and splinter the wood underneath. She put her face in mine as she continued.

"You _FROZE_ my account. My credit card was _denied_!"

She reached into her back pocket to pull out the black card and shoved it into my face.

"Fix. It. Now." She glared at me, her nostrils flaring as she breathed through her anger.

I gave her a minute before I pulled out the real card from my pocket and waved it from side to side.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't want your stupid…"

She froze as she read her own name on the card in my hand.

It took everything I had not to laugh at the confusion and shock on her face. I took the fake card out of her limp grip and crushed it into a small ball in my fist.

"April fools Alice." I whispered the words as I let the balled credit card sail in a graceful arch into the trashcan on the opposite side of the room.

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the digital clock on Carlisle's desk. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate you Jasper."

I laughed as I grabbed her by the waist and hauled her into my lap.

She rolled her eyes at me and then snatched her real credit card out of my hand.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you when I came through that door." She pushed against my chest before snuggling closer into my embrace. "You know better than to mess with my ability to go shopping."

I smiled and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. "It was too good to pass up. Plus, with Jake and Nessie apart of the family, April Fools day just might become my new favorite holiday."

She groaned into the side of my neck. "I hate feeling normal."

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been turned upside down for the past two weeks. My grandmother went into the hospital with what we thought was an infection but was later diagnosed with stage three colon cancer. She went through surgery to remove the tumor that was found and will start chemo once the doctors determine how far, or if the cancer has spread into other areas of her body. _

_As you can imagine, I've been an emotional wreck since she was diagnosed. And honestly, I didn't have my head on straight enough to finished editing this chapter until today. _

_Personally, it helped me to finish something with so much laughter and happiness in it. I hope you enjoyed it as much me. _

_As always, thank you for your reviews. Also, a big welcome to all of you that have recently added this story to your favs or alerts. I'm so glad to see so many people enjoying my work!_

_Thanks for reading… without you I wouldn't have any reason to continue writing!_

_Fannye_


	22. Recess

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot about just how much Alice and Jasper owe Nessie._

* * *

**-Recess-**

I could only watch. The smile was plastered on my face as Bella came to stand by me. We both stared out the glass into the backyard as Jasper wrestled with Nessie.

Jasper was low in a crouch, and growled as Nessie giggled at him. Her bronze curls bounced as she ran at him, jumping and swinging around his neck to perch on his back. He tried to grab her, but she was faster, kissing his neck affectionately before flipping off his back to land lightly on her feet.

I couldn't help but laugh as Jasper stared wide-eyed through the glass at me.

"Did you teach her that?" Bella laughed as she watched her daughter giggle.

"No." I couldn't stop laughing as Jasper shook his head and chased after Nessie.

Bella leaned against the glass and studied me. She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, she had to learn it somewhere Alice." Her mouth was set in the perfect picture of a mother trying to determine who taught her child bad habits.

"You're such a _mom_ Bella!" I smiled as I hugged her close.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed as she pushed me back.

We both turned back to the glass to watch Jasper and Nessie. Nessie couldn't get enough of Jasper and there wasn't a day that went by when they weren't wrestling or chasing after each other. It was their own little game and one that warmed both Bella and my hearts.

It never ceased to amaze me how different our lives were now. How Nessie had undoubtedly changed all of us in the short time she had come into our world.

That started with Bella first. Nessie was her whole world; I could see it in her eyes every time she watched her daughter. But most importantly, she changed Jasper as well… in ways I could never have imagined.

I turned to find Bella staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I shook my head. "I was just thinking how much Nessie changed all of us."

Bella's smile grew tenfold. "She did didn't she? I thought my life would be perfect after I became a vampire… but it's so much more with her in it."

We both turned back to the glass in time to see Nessie tackle Jasper to the ground. He laughed and shouted that he gave up and Nessie nuzzled into his side. It seemed their game was finally over… as it typically ended with Jasper throwing in the towel.

"She changed him Bella." I whispered the words; my heart was too filled with love to speak them any louder.

She laughed. "She changed us all remember?"

I closed my eyes as I shook my head.

"When Nessie was born I couldn't see. I was so worried about you, about Jasper, about Nessie. But I didn't have much time to worry, considering I had to go searching for something I couldn't see to save us all."

I opened my eyes to meet Bella's worried glaze.

"But after everything settled down, I didn't have to worry about you anymore." I reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear with a small smile.

I turned back to the glass and watched Jasper cuddle with Nessie. "I just couldn't help but worry about Jasper."

I closed my eyes again and felt Bella wrap her arm around my waist. The comfort helped me let go of the worry that had wrapped itself around me since Nessie was born.

"I was so worried that he wouldn't be willing to let her be apart of his life."

"Because she's half human… and he's always had a hard time resisting blood." Bella didn't need to ask; she knew the answer behind my worry.

"Exactly. It's the same reason we were all worried about you being around Nessie for the first time."

"Which was ridiculous… I would never hurt Nessie, ever." Bella's interruption was hissed from her mouth.

I could help but chuckle.

She turned to me quickly, her eyes narrowed. "It _wasn't_ funny Alice."

"No, you're right… it wasn't. You just remind me of a mother bear protecting her cub sometimes." I could help but smile as she blew out a breath.

"But," I continued, "It didn't take us all long to realize that you were fine around Nessie. Her blood was a perfect mix to keep from tempting any of us. But I kept worrying about Jasper, that was until they started doing this."

I placed my hand on the glass in front of me and couldn't help but smile as Nessie's small head popped up to meet my gaze. She giggled and took off running towards us, her eyes never leaving mine.

I couldn't help but laugh as I slid the glass door open and grab her as she jumped into my arms.

"Aunt Alice! Did you see me tackle Uncle Jasper? He couldn't catch me." She smiled up at me, her bronze curls bouncing.

"Uh huh… I'm so proud of you." I leaned down and kissed her neck as she giggled. It was our secret that I'd taught her how to leap up on Jasper's back.

Before Bella could question me I handed Nessie off with more giggling and laughing and slid out the glass door, closing it quickly behind me.

Jasper was lying in the grass, propped up on one arm and watching me with a lazy grin.

"Quit teaching her tricks Alice." He laughed as I laid down next to him.

"I love her too much to stop," I rolled on my side to face him, "and I love you too much to not watch her get the best of you."

His face lit up. "She's something isn't she?"

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yep… and she went and turned you into a big softie."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes before tackling me flat on my back. "Take it back."

I stared up at him. "I can't… She changed you Jasper." I couldn't help but whisper the words as my chest tightened. "I owe that little girl everything I have for making you laugh… for making you so happy just by making you chase her everyday."

He smiled down at me. "I can't help but love that little squirt." He leaned down closer to me. "But you're right… she did change me. And _I owe_ that little girl everything for making me into a better man, for making me proud of being apart of the family you said we would become."

"But most importantly," he whispered the words, "she's made me appreciate everyday I have to spend with you even more."

It was true that we both owed that little girl everything we had.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been crazy lately._

_I hope you all enjoyed this new one-shot. It was interesting for me to write, since I've never included Bella in a one-shot before. It's funny that I kind of struggled with this even though I've read hundreds of pages through Bella's eyes._

_As always, a huge thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. Also a special thanks to those that left well wishes for my family. My grandmother starts a six-month chemo treatment next week so we're hoping for the best. _

_Click over to the next chapter for another brand new one-shot!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	23. Family

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot about Alice's uncertainty about joining the Cullen's when the time finally comes._

* * *

**-Family-**

I kept watching her out of the corner of my eye. She was pacing again… worry was so tightly wound around her that it threatened to choke me as well.

"Alice?" Her name left my lips as a plea. I hated seeing her worry.

She stopped to face me and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm fine." She didn't meet my eyes.

"No… you're not fine." I pushed away from the tree I was leaning against and walked towards her.

She was studying the leaves under her small feet. We were waiting in a small wooded area outside of the town where Alice has seen the Cullen's living. This was the family that Alice had been convinced we would become a part of.

I reached out and rubbed my hand up and down her arm while tilting her face up to mine.

"Look at me Alice." She did, slowly and her eyes were full of the worry I could feel surrounding her. "Why are you so worried?"

She shook her head. "I told you I'm fine… I'm just trying to see when we should leave."

She bit her bottom lip as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're lying to me, I can feel you're worried." I brushed my thumb over her lip until she stopped chewing it. "I don't like to see you worry… it hurts me Alice."

She met my eyes and I could tell she was fighting with herself.

"I'm worried they won't like me." She blurted out the words before wrenching out of my grasp and turning away.

I stood frozen for a second, and then bent over to rest my hands on my knees as I broke into uncontrollable laughter.

I could hear her sharp intake of breath and the air move violently as she turned to face me again.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She hissed the words at me.

I looked up to see the mutinous look on her face and could only smile.

"Alice, we've been traveling across the country to find the Cullen's. You've seen us become a part of their family. Why would you doubt yourself now?"

The tension that was so prevalent in her body simply melted away, as if she was defeated. Through it came the fear that she has hidden under her worry.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why? Did you see something different in your visions?"

"No!" She shook her head as if trying to clear it. "I just… it was just easier to see everything working out when we were searching for them. Now that we're so close… I'm just… scared for some reason."

"They'll love you." I said it with such conviction that her eyes snapped to mine.

"How do you know that?" The words left her lips as a whisper.

"Because I know you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met Alice. I couldn't help but fall in love with you… so they will too."

I smiled as her eyes unfocused again for a split second. They cleared as she squared her shoulders.

"Well… Edward and Emmett are out hunting, but we might as well go now." She smiled in earnest now as she grabbed my hand.

"Edward does have the best view from his room. Maybe I can talk Esme into letting me have it while he's gone."

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after her.

* * *

_Just something short and sweet. I loved the fact that Alice was able to talk Esme into giving her Edward's bedroom when they first joined the family. So I just had to write a one-shot that gave some back-story as to what happened before._

_I'm hoping to update later in the week, but with life the way it is… well I can't promise anything. I just hope you'll all continue to be patient with me!_

_Thanks for reading and review!_

_Fannye_


	24. Waking

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot about Jasper and Alice's thoughts before Bella's waking (a missing scene from Breaking Dawn)._

* * *

**-Waking-**

I leaned against the doorframe and watched Edward as he stood watch over Bella. He had barely left her side since Nessie's birth. He was worried that Bella was so quiet, so still… afraid that he had done something wrong.

Of course, it was silly of him to worry. I let my eyes blur as the image in front of me changed. I could see Bella so much clearer now and she smiled at me with crimson eyes. She was truly breathtaking as a newborn. The vision faded and I smiled as I pushed away from the room and danced down the stairs. Everything was perfect.

Rosalie and Jacob were fighting over whose turn it was to feed Nessie. I searched the family room for Jasper before slipping out the glass doors. I could hear Esme playing referee over feeding as I closed the door behind me.

Jasper was sitting on the ground, cross-legged. He was facing away from the house, staring into the dark woods surrounding the house. I felt a small smile grow on my lips as I crossed the lawn toward him.

I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his thigh as he turned and met my eyes.

"How's Edward?"

"He's still worrying," I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't have to… Bella's going to be fine, I can see her so much clearer now."

I smiled and looked back at the house. "Esme is playing referee between Jacob and Rosalie."

"What's new?" He laughed before placing his hand over mine.

We were silent for a while, taking in the sounds of the night and the faint, quick heartbeat from inside the house.

"What's bothering you?" His hand tensed on mine as the words left my lips.

He blew out a breath. "Bella… I haven't dealt with a newborn in such a long time. I'm just worried about how she'll be, if we can trust her around Nessie."

"What if she's different?"

He shook his head. "She won't be. The thirst consumes you when you first wake, I'll have to watched her like a hawk in case she snaps."

"Of course…" He turned and smiled at me; "It _will_ be nice not being the only one in the family who has a problem with control."

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Can you see what she'll be like?" He was watching me now, an intense look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I can only see her more clearly. Without Nessie in the way and her change almost complete she's crystal clear. But she hasn't made a decision yet."

"So her future's unknown." He turned his eyes back to the woods.

I couldn't help but smile. "Some of it…"

I looked back to the house and stared at the baby being held in Rosalie's arms.

"She'll just have to wake up for us to find out the rest."

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I've spent the past few weeks getting ready to start my first full-time job (started yesterday!). I've also been writing… a lot… I've got a huge pile of finished one-shots so now I won't get behind on updating (I know things will be crazy for awhile with work)._

_As always, thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. You guys are great!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	25. Invisible

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick look at the beginning of Alice and Jasper's journey to save everyone they love (a missing scene from Breaking Dawn)._

* * *

**-Invisible-**

The last twenty-four hours had been a blur. Alice's vision of the Volturi coming to Forks, following her without question as she left a message behind for Bella and the rest of our family, then crossing the Quileute border with Sam and swimming for what seemed like days.

Throughout everything that had happened, I hadn't questioned her. I followed, blindly because she needed me… and because I couldn't stand to lose her again.

We emerged from the surf on a sandy beach bordered by palm trees and tropical vegetation. I made it to the shore just seconds behind Alice. She stood ramrod stiff and the ragged emotions pouring off of her seemed to magnify as she stood motionless.

It was suffocating to feel the sadness, grief, anxiety and fear that were wrapped around her tiny frame. It overcame by ability to stay silent.

"Alice?" My voice came out no louder than the soft breeze flowing around us.

She shook her head as she turned to me. Her eyes nearly shattered me as I stared into them.

"I'm sorry." Her voice broke as the words left her lips.

I didn't think, only flew to her and wrapped myself around her. "For what? I'd follow you anywhere… you know that."

She was silent for a moment, her arms tightened around me as she fought for control.

"What happened? Why did we leave?" The questions left my mouth before I could stop them.

"They would have died if we hadn't… they still might." She broke away from me and turned back to the ocean we had emerged from just moments earlier.

I was too confused to question. Only stared at her as she sucked in a huge breath and faced me again.

"The Volturi will destroy them. Some they might keep as new members of the guard. I'm almost positive that Aro would want Edward, Bella and myself for his own personal gain. He'll use Nessie as a way to make it seem justified to kill almost everyone we love."

Her hands fisted at her sides.

"The only way to stop him is to find what I can't see."

"To… find what you can't see?" I searched her eyes for some answer.

"I think that there may be another Nessie out there somewhere. I can see jungle but can't see who or what they are. If we can find them and bring them back as proof that Nessie isn't a threat to our secrecy… then we might be able to save them all."

I nodded. "It makes sense… but why couldn't we tell anyone? Is that why you left behind a message for Bella?"

The determination I had felt from her slowly melted away as the grief and pain took its place.

"No," Her voice was small, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I had to make it seem as though we were running away to save ourselves. The message I left for Bella was the address for J. Jenks."

"J. Jenks?"

"Hopefully she'll understand that it was a way to make the necessary documents for Nessie and someone to protect her if I fail."

The pieces began to fall into place. "She would send her with Jacob, to run if they lost." It wasn't a question in my mind. Bella would trust Jacob to save Nessie.

"I made it seem as if they had very little hope… Aro can't know that I'm looking for evidence. That's why they think we've left them behind to save ourselves."

The grief welled up as I took her into my arms again. The magnitude of what she had done to protect our family and the pain that it had caused her ripped at me.

"I'm not letting our family die Alice." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Whatever we need to do we'll do it… you won't fail. I won't let you."

I stared into her eyes and pushed back at the pain and grief until I could see it fade from her eyes.

I smiled. "Good. Now… where are we and where do we go next?"

Her eyes unfocused for a few seconds before she took my hand and pulled me behind her into the trees.

* * *

_Yay! I'm finally back to updated once a week… I know that makes you all very happy :)_

_As always thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs. Also, welcome to all my new readers!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	26. Home

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A look into Jasper's fears before finding the Cullen's… and Alice's simple answer._

* * *

**-Home-**

"You look thirsty, Jasper." I traced the purple bruises under his black eyes. We had just hunted a few days ago, but Jasper couldn't afford to get too thirsty while we were staying so close to humans.

We had decided to stay in a small motel until I had another vision of the Cullen's. We had traveled almost across the country, but I still couldn't see exactly where they were living.

He sighed as he tightened his arms around me. We had been curled up together on the small bed for most of the day. It seemed to be one of our favorite things to do lately.

"I don't want to move yet. I'm comfortable like this." He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Hunting animals was still distasteful for him, so it was never easy to get him to agree to go hunting.

"Jasper, you need to…" My voice trailed off abruptly as my eyes blurred.

My eyes refocused on a relaxed picture of Edward. He was at the piano that I had seen in their home before, only this time his fingers were moving gracefully across the keys. Esme joined him a few seconds later and stood behind him quietly.

Her face was full of pride and love. It made my still heart twist with longing. She smiled slowly and then looked out the wide window. The world outside was brilliantly white. Snow fell lazily from the sky and coated the trees that stood silently around the house.

The edges of the vision began to blur as Edward's fingers began to slow, signaling the end of the song he had been playing.

I felt him before I gained my bearings and was able to refocus on the reality around me.

I was cradled in Jasper's lap. He was holding my limp frame to him with one hand while the other stroked my face softly.

I smiled when I was finally able to focus on his eyes clearly. They were always so worried when I came out of a vision, regardless of what the vision had shown me.

"What did you see?" His voice was soft, but strained.

I took a deep breath and straightened slightly in his arms. "The Cullen's, but only Edward and Esme this time."

He nodded, waiting for more.

"Edward was playing piano, which I've never seen him do before. Esme came to stand behind him. You should have seen the look on her face Jasper… so loving, so proud of him."

"Did you see anything that might tell us where they are?"

I nodded. "It was snowing outside."

We both turned to look out the window where snow was falling softly.

"Well it looks like were getting close." He didn't meet my eyes as he spoke and a tiny part of him sounded as cold as the world outside our window.

"What's wrong?" The words left my lips as a whisper.

He shifted me onto the bed softly and rose to walk to the window. I waited, as he stood motionless. His shoulders tensed as my unease grew.

"Will you be happy when we have a home?" His words were soft.

"Of course, I don't want to search for the Cullen's forever… but you didn't answer my question." I stood silently and came to stand behind him. I could see his reflection in the glass of the window.

He closed his eyes as if in pain. "I worry that I'm not enough for you… that you'll only be truly happy when we have a family and a home with the Cullen's."

His words were pained, forced from his mouth. They ripped at my insides and made me instinctively wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his back.

"Jasper…" The words left my lips as a plea. "You are my home."

He whirled to face me and met my eyes.

"Don't you know that you mean everything to me? I did wait for you in that diner for what seemed like eternity."

He smiled at my words, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I sighed. "I see the Cullen's as a part of our future and I've seen what they'll bring to our life. But I have a home already Jasper."

His forehead was creased as I placed my hand over his still heart and met his eyes. "It's right here. You became my home when you walked into that diner in Philadelphia and took my hand. Finding the Cullen's won't change that."

He could only nod and place his hand over mine_._

* * *

_So I've been posting missing scenes for the past few one-shots and thought I'd go back to something brand new. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Expect something with some humor for next week… it's been too long since I've given you all a good laugh!_

_Thanks as always for the reviews, favs and alerts :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	27. Wonderland

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick look into Alice in Wonderland... or more specifically how Alice is still trying to take it all in._

* * *

**-Wonderland-**

It wasn't often that you found Alice with a book perched in her lap. But it never failed that I could guess what book it might be.

The cover was worn and faded and the binding was almost falling apart. However, the title was still vibrant enough to read; _The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll. It was her favorite book, the first she ever owned.

I couldn't help but stop in the doorway and smile as I watched her. She was propped up against the headboard of our bed with her legs crossed . She was bent over the book, which was lying in her lap.

"You know, you always get that crease between your eyes when you read Alice in Wonderland."

Her head popped up when she heard my voice, and her smile was dazzling.

"I know…" She closed the book with a finger stuck inside to hold her place and ran her other hand across the faded cover. "I've read it a thousand times and it still makes me wonder."

"What is it this time?" I leaned against the doorframe.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The rabbit."

I laughed. "Again!"

She narrowed her eyes and blew out a breath. "Well, there has to be a reason why he's always late. The last time I read it I thought I'd figured out the metaphor for it… now I'm not so sure."

I shook my head. "I never thought you'd be picking apart metaphors and themes when I bought you that book Alice."

Her smile grew again. "No, you bought it for me because it had my name in the title."

It was true. I saw it in a store window the year it was published. The name drew me first but in reality it was the whole title that made me buy the book for her. _Alice in Wonderland_ seemed a perfect gift for my Alice that spent so much time gazing into the future… her own wonderland.

I crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You know it's seen better days, it might be time for a new book." I ran my finger down the broken spine until it was snatched from my touch.

"I don't want a new book." Her voice had risen an octave.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine. No new book."

"Good." She blew out a breath.

"But we could add to your collection. There is a sequel you know." I watched her as she laid a hand tenderly on the front cover.

"_Through the Looking Glass_. I know," she sighed and met my eyes, "but I don't want it yet."

"Why not?"

A look of pure exasperation crossed her face.

"Because I haven't figured out everything in _Alice in Wonderland_ yet!"

I closed my eyes and laughed.

"Alice, you've been reading that book for years now… how much longer are you going to wait?"

"As long as it takes."

She shrugged her shoulder and then flashed me a dazzling smile.

"I do have forever you know."

* * *

_So I have finally returned. I needed some time away, due to life taking over. However... I would like to send out a special thanks to RavenEcho. Sometimes all it takes is one simple, yet touching comment to bring back the urge to start writing again. So thank you... and this update is for you._

_I promise it won't be too long before another update. The writing bug is back._

_Thanks for reading (and sticking with me during the break)!!_

_Fannye_


	28. Stand

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A short-one shot from Eclipse of just who was standing outside of Bella's window in the rain after Alice missed the "visitor" in Bella's room._

* * *

_**-Stand-**_

I let my mind wander ahead, flashes of Seattle, Voltura, and Bella staring out from her bedroom window into the downpour flitting through my mind.

I blinked and looked up in time to see Bella peering out her window. As she turned away I sighed and leaned more heavily against the trunk of the massive tree I was standing under. I couldn't help but let my mind wander again and only saw a brief glimpse of Edward before I heard his voice.

"Alice?"

I turned as he moved quickly to join me under the overgrown branches that were giving me some cover from the rain.

"Anything?" He titled his head slightly to look up into Bella's window.

"Nothing... I swear, I don't know..."

He cut me off. "It's fine."

I blew out a breath and looked into his eyes. "It's not alright, Edward. Don't forget that you're not the only one who cares about her."

He smiled crookedly at me. "She's hard not to love. You don't have to stay, Emmett's going to come back in the morning."

"Uh huh." I wasn't even listening, my mind already flashing forward.

I didn't hear what Edward said as he lopped off across the lawn and sprang easily into Bella's open window. I shook my head to clear away the meaningless images and didn't bother to think twice about what he might have said.

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree I was taking cover under and ran a hand through my hair. I was already on my way to becoming soaked. It didn't matter though, it was more important to be here to watch over Bella and Charlie… even if Edward was in the house with them.

I let my eyes blur again for the hundredth time it seemed, trying to look forward for anything that might show who or what was threatening Bella. It didn't surprise me that the vision that filled my mind was of Jasper coming through the trees toward me.

My eyes refocused seconds before he came through the trees on my left. He stood still, watching me as the rain fell heavily on him.

"Did you come out here just to stand there and get drenched?" I couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I came to check on you." He moved swiftly under the branches of the massive tree and shook most of the water off him with a quick flick of his arms.

"Why?" I watched him with narrowed eyes as he froze halfway through running his hand through his wet hair.

He finished moving his hand through his hair slowly and then turned to face me.

"You were upset. You can't see everything that will happen Alice and I don't want you beating yourself up over it. Plus... Edward mentioned that you probably wouldn't leave easily before he left the house."

"Leave it to Edward." I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled, "Well, there's no reason to stand out here getting soaked when you can see what will happen just fine from our dry room at home."

He watched me closely as I turned and stared at the dark house.

"Whoever this is won't get by me again. I won't let her get hurt." I said the words defiantly, wanting them to be the truth. But the truth was that the future was always changing, and we had come close to losing her once before.

I felt him move behind me and place a gently hand on my shoulder.

"We'll just have to be more careful, like Esme told Bella." His words were soft as he turned me from the dark house to look at him.

"But... in the meantime," He pushed his fingers through my now soaked hair and smiled, "Can we please go home? The drowned rat look worked once... but it's not doing anything for me tonight."

I smacked him in the chest to push him back and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, let's go." I snapped out the words as I turned and ran.

His laughter followed me all the way home.

* * *

_I am so happy to say that I'm finally back! It's been awhile... I know. I've had some major things happen in the past few months that's kept me from updating and writing. However, I have the time... and the itch to write and share has come back with a vengence lol._

_Thanks to TwilightTwihardFanFictioner for that last review. I know it was back in May but it's stayed in the back of my mind... so thanks for giving me the little push to come back :)_

_Due to my long absence, I've added 4 new one-shots. I wonder if anyone caught the reference I made to an earlier one-shot having to due with rain... if you did let me know! :) I hope you enjoy the rest!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	29. Lullaby

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A short one-shot about Edward's lullaby for Bella and how Jasper and Alice realize they never needed one._

* * *

**-Lullaby-**

I had spent most of the day away from Alice. It wasn't a normal occurrence for us, but it did happen. She was so wrapped up in Bella now. Out of nowhere the daughter of the police chief changed the future that Alice could see.

While I had been reading most of the day in my study, Alice had been downstairs with Edward. I had been so consumed in my own little world that I had barely paid attention to what they were doing.

I had just finished reading the end of a chapter on the Roman Empire's collapse when I felt her. All that love and happiness swelling around me.

I smiled before I looked up and found her leaning against the doorframe watching me.

She rolled her eyes at me and chuckled. "Did you have fun with your books today?"

I shook my head at her as she crossed the room and replaced the book in my lap with her body. The book landed on the other side of the room.

"You know," I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled into my embrace. "I hate it when you throw my books across the room."

"I know… but it was in my way." I couldn't help but laugh as she narrowed her eyes at the offending book.

"So what have you been doing with Edward all day?"

Her eyes lit up at my question and a smile broke out on her face.

"I was listening to him compose a lullaby." She sighed deeply. "It's beautiful… and perfect for Bella."

I felt my eyebrows rise. "A lullaby?"

"Mhh hmm." She stared off for a second with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Which snapped her out of her gazing.

"Looks like you were wishing you were Bella for a second."

She snorted. "Jasper really… that's gross. Edward's my brother."

"Well that's good to know." I pinched her side and laughed as she yelped with surprise. "But I was talking about you wishing that someone had written you a lullaby."

She smiled at that.

"It's a nice gesture… a perfect Edward gesture." She leaned in and brushed her lips across mine. "But I don't need a lullaby… just you."

I held her closer. "You've had me since the first moment I walked into that diner."

* * *

_Just something short and sweet. Music has always been my passion, so I've always had a soft spot that Edward wrote Bella her own lullaby. Although Alice may never have needed a lullaby from Jasper... I sure wouldn't mind one from my future prince charming... wherever he might be lol. _

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	30. Eternity

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A look into what it means to lose someone when you have eternity to face without them._

* * *

_**-Eternity-**_

The rain was a light mist over the funeral. It beaded on the casket like the teardrops that could never be shed for Charlie from our family.

The cemetery was quiet now that all the other guests had left. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were talking quietly under a tree a few yards from the casket. Jacob was comforting Nessie a few feet away and Edward had gone to find the funeral director to make arrangements for the casket to be lowered.

That only left Bella and I standing beside Charlie's casket.

Even without Jasper's abilities, I could feel that Bella didn't want to leave her father. She had stood motionless with her hand resting lightly on his casket since Edward had left her side. I watched as her frame shook lightly and her hand clenched, digging small grooves into the glossy mahogany of the casket.

"Bella." The words were wrenched from my throat as I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my hand over hers on the casket.

"I can't believe that he's gone." Her words were broken and strained and no more than a whisper.

"I know," I held her tighter as she closed her eyes and fought for control.

"We all loved Charlie…" My voice broke as memories flooded back. "He was like a second father to me."

A small smile broke on Bella's lips as she met my eyes.

"He always loved you the best."

I shook my head. "Not as much as he loved his daughter."

We stood silently for a few minutes. We both watched as Nessie and Jacob joined the rest of the family. Nessie was wrapped in Esme's arms as Esme stroked her back to comfort her.

"Alice." Bella's voice was small and she didn't meet my eyes. "Does eternity get any easier?"

"I don't know. I've never lost anyone either."

I took her hand and squeezed it before meeting her eyes.

"We just have to remember him Bella, and keep loving the ones we still have."

We both heard footsteps from the path behind us and turned to see Edward walking towards us. He wasted no time getting to Bella and wrapping his arms around her. He met my eyes.

"Thank you." He didn't need to say it. I would have stood with Bella regardless, but I nodded and turned to back to Charlie's casket.

I laid my hand on the glossy surface and smiled as my heart broke.

"Goodbye Charlie. Thank you for bringing Bella into our lives… and for trusting us with her. I love you."

I felt him before my hand left the casket. The next moment I was wrapped in his arms, crushed to his chest.

"Are you okay?" He breathed the words into my hair.

I pulled back enough to meet his eyes and shook my head.

"As much as I can be."

* * *

_I've had this one-shot finished since November... I just never uploaded it for some reason. It was a completely different one-shot for me, one without a cute ending... one about true loss. Something that I knew little about at the time._

_At the end of May, I lost my Grandpa suddenly in a car accident. It was the first real loss of my life and it broke me in so many ways. I've been to funerals before... but never to one where I had to acknowledge that someone I loved so much and had been such an important part of my life was suddenly gone._

_Reading this one-shot... even two months later made me sob. But it's important to share it because we've all suffered loss... and I can dedicate it to my Grandpa's memory for the amazing man that he was._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	31. Bad

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A missing scene from Twilight… just what did happen after Bella made her escape from the airport?_

* * *

**-Bad-**

Alice's vision was continuously running through my mind as we waited for Edward's plane to land in Phoenix. It had terrified her, seeing James standing over Bella's bloody body in the ballet studio. Our only goal now was to keep her safe until Edward landed and hope the vision would shift again.

It didn't surprise me that Bella was an emotional wreck. Her separation from Edward and concern for everyone's safety had only added to her stress and anxiety level. It did surprise me that she asked me to come with her to the food court. In the end, it made more sense when you considered I had been calming her since the moment we entered the airport.

I stood relaxed outside the women's bathroom, where Bella had just entered. There had been a small shift of panic, even fear just seconds after the door closed but I brushed it off. I had no idea of how many women were inside. There was no way of knowing if they were Bella's emotions or not.

My body tensed suddenly as I felt a new surge of panic. I was so attuned to her emotions that I didn't need to wonder where it was coming from. Alice rounded the corner, running as fast as possible without drawing attention to herself.

"She's running." She didn't even stop as she passed me.

"No, no… NO!" She skidded to a halt in front of the elevators and was grabbing chunks of her hair in frustration as I caught up to her.

"Where is she Alice?" I grabbed her arm as her eyes went blank. I pulled her behind me as I broke into a run.

"She's outside the airport already." She moaned the words as I held her tightly to my side to run down a flight of stairs that would lead us to the main floor.

I felt Alice yank me to a stop in the lobby of the airport.

"She's gone… she boarded a bus going to the Hyatt." Her eyes were clear again, and full of worry.

"What should we do?" Everything in me screamed to go after Bella.

"We need to wait for Edward… he'll go insane if we're not here to explain. I need to keep watching her."

I took her arm again as we made our way more slowly back to where Alice had left her bag in Terminal Four. Her eyes unfocused several times before we made it back. I glanced quickly at the board of arrivals and saw that Edward's plane would land in 10 minutes.

Alice was sitting, her eyes unfocused and her hand wringing together in her lap. I knelt down and pried them apart, rubbing soothing circles into her palms.

"What did you see?" The words left my mouth before her eyes were clear.

She shook her head slightly then met my eyes. "She's in a cab now, she's going to her mother's house."

Her eyes unfocused again as I looked up to check the board. Five minutes until Edward's plane landed. I closed my eyes as questions flew through my mind. Why did Bella run? Why didn't she wait for Edward? Why would she be going to her mother's house?

It was when I opened my eyes that I saw the envelope laying on top of Alice's bag. Bella's letter to her mother. I took it without thinking, pulled the sheet of hotel stationary from inside and read the page quickly.

"Alice!" I shook her small frame… trying to break the vision, bring her back to the present.

Her eyes unfocused slowly and I shoved the paper into her face.

"Read it."

She took the paper, rubbing her forehead as she read the words that I had just seen.

"What…" Her wide eyes met mine.

"Where is the tracker Alice? Has that vision changed?" I pulled her to her feet and grabbed her bag.

"No." Her voice broke. "I still see the same thing… James standing over Bella's bloody body in the ballet studio."

We stared at each other, wide-eyed, and then she drew in a quick breath.

"James has her mother. It was her decisions that led to that vision. She's going to the ballet studio."

And with that we ran to meet Edward.

* * *

_It seems like everytime I flip thought the movie channels on my TV, Twilight is playing. That never a bad thing of course... but I almost always start watching toward the end of the movie when Bella leaves Jasper and Alice to meet James. Although the movie is different from the book at that scene I still couldn't help but wonder what happened from Alice and Jasper's point of view._

_I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it... and I hope to update soon. I've got a number of one-shots in the works as I write this. Let just hope life doesn't take me away again :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	32. Please

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A one-shot about what happens after Jasper slips one night before finding the Cullen's._

* * *

**-Please-**

I knew I was too late before I even hit the tree line. The smell of human blood was intoxicating, suffocating as I ran towards him.

I could see him change his crouch as I approached, trying to defend his kill. The girl in his arms hung limply from his grasp as a threatening hiss spew from his mouth. There was no blood on him, but his eyes told the truth of what he had done.

I stopped a few feet away from him and felt my still heart break. He continued to hiss and watch me as he bent to finish what he had started.

"_Jasper_." His name was wretched from my lips as a plea.

His eyes flew to mine and he blinked twice before it seemed he truly recognized me.

"Alice?" He whispered my name as he stared at me.

He looked down at the girl in his arms in disbelief. "_No_." Before the word had left his lips he had flung himself away from the body.

We stood silently, his blood red eyes staring endlessly into mine.

"I... I couldn't..." He looked at the girl on the ground before meeting my eyes again. "I'm so _sorry_." His voice, so strong and secure in the year we had been together, broke on that finally word.

I tried to cross the space between us but the blood was suddenly too much. I stopped and clenched my fists, willing myself not to breathe as my mouth filled with venom. The urge to finish what he had started was so strong that I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the whimper that broke my lips.

He was in front of me instantly. I could feel the air rush around me as if he had reached out to touch me and snatched his hand back.

"_Alice_?" My name was so tortured that I forced myself to open my eyes.

It took everything I had not to breathe, not to look at the blood that was still trickling from the fresh wound in the girl's neck. It had been over two decades since I had tasted human blood, since I had seen the Cullen's and how they lived. The monster inside me that I had pushed down for so long snapped and the vision of myself staring into a mirror with eyes that now matched his made me gasp in horror.

"_Please_..." I met his eyes only for an instant before the monster took over and shredded the last remnants of my control, "_Stop me_."

Before I could reach the girl he had grabbed me by my waist and thrown me backwards. I was moving again before my feet had touched the ground. We fought each other viciously, until he was finally able to pin me to the ground in the next clearing. When I reached up to claw, to fight my way out from under him he pinned my wrists above my head.

"Stop! Alice _look_ at me!" The words meant nothing to me but the threat in his tone made me hiss and struggle to get out from under him. I could still smell the blood, I could feel the ache of it claw at my throat. I didn't know who he was... why he would keep me from what I craved. The monster inside me begged to be fed, to fight until it was satisfied.

"Alice, _please..._ I need you."

His voice shook as he looked down at me. Something inside me clicked into place as I met his eyes, as I came back to myself and pushed for control. He watched me intently as I slowly relaxed under him until my body was limp.

"Don't breathe."

And with that he lifted me into his arms and ran for both of us. There were no words to describe his guilt or my shame, no reason to go back and face a mistake that we could not change.

* * *

_It shocks me to realize that a year has gone by since I've updated this story. It's amazing how life just takes different twists and turns and how far it took me away from the world of Twilight. I haven't even had an itch to write in a very long time, but all of a sudden it's come back with a vengeance._

_So I hope you all enjoyed a little taste of a near slip by Alice. It seems that she's never been completely immune to__ blood throughout the Twilight series so I thought I'd take a look at what might have happened all those years ago if Jasper had slipped and the blood was just too much._

_I've got a few more finished one-shots that I'm going to go ahead and post tonight before life takes me away again :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	33. Holes

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A look into Alice and Jasper's first moments together after leaving the diner._

* * *

**-Holes-**

I followed her without thinking, without questioning who she was or how she knew me.

She didn't stop as we left the diner, only continued to lead me by the hand through the rain.

I may not have wanted to acknowledge why I left freely with her, but somewhere in the subconscious of my mind I accepted the reason. She was so full of happiness, of love... of peace. It had torn through every ragged emotion in me and wiped it clean. It seemed as though I had felt hope for the first time.

Taking her hand had been the easiest and hardest moment of my life. The easiest because I couldn't resist the peace her emotions brought me, and the hardest because I was afraid I'd never be able to let her go because of them.

She had taken me into a small wooded area not far from the diner and when we were well hidden from the road and the buildings she finally turned to me.

She was such a small thing, not any taller than my shoulders. She watched me carefully before her head tilted slightly to the side and her lips formed into a crooked smile.

"Jasper." Her voice sent chills down my spine as I felt the most amazing rush of tenderness whirl in the space between us.

"You can let go of my hand now." I looked down to see that my hand was still holding hers. When I hesitated her eyes softened, "I'm not going to leave you."

It seemed to take everything I had to let go of her hand. When I finally released her, she danced lightly on her feet to sit on a fallen tree a few yards away. I didn't understand why she had put distance between us and my mind immediately concluded that my scars must have frightened her.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help but blurt the words out... anything to keep her from running. I was afraid if she did I would have to follow her.

She was quiet until I met her eyes. Her forehead was bunched, her eyes questioning. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap before she answered.

"Why would you say that?"

"My scars ma'am, I know they can be... frightening."

She shook her head and smiled again. "They don't frighten me Jasper and _don't_ call me ma'am."

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck. "I don't know your name."

She gave me the most dazzling smile before she spoke. "My name's Alice."

We stared at each other for a moment before I took a step towards her. She didn't move away but only smiled again, waiting for me to speak.

"Why did you say that I had kept you waiting ma'am?" She cocked her brow before I corrected myself, "... Alice."

Her eyes seemed to light up as I said her name and the emotions around me soared again.

"I saw you, many years ago. You were the first thing I saw when I woke to this life." She watched me closely as I froze in the act of taking another step towards her.

"Saw me?"

She nodded. "I see visions of the future. I've seen your face thousands of times and I've seen you walking into that diner more times than I can count." She paused and looked down at her hands as I felt her emotions stir again, embarrassment and hesitation coloring the edges.

She looked back up and met my eyes. "I've seen us together."

Her words stirred something in me and worked its way through the confusion and shock. It made me yearn to be with her.

As her eyes searched mine I noticed for the first time that they were a liquid gold and nowhere near the crimson that they should have been.

"Why are your eyes that color?"

She rose as she spoke. "I don't hunt humans, only animals."

"Animals? You mean you've never tasted human blood?" I couldn't stop the disbelief that colored my tone.

She laughed. "No, I've tasted it." She paused as she looked at me more closely. "I stopped when I saw a family in a vision that hunted animals instead of humans. It helped them avoid the guilt and remorse of taking human life. It allows them to live among humans and to stay together in one place for a number of years."

She watched me carefully as she closed the distance between us.

"I don't know where they are but I know that they call themselves the Cullen's. I've seen us with them, joining their family."

I couldn't speak as she laid out a new future in front of me. My past had torn holes in me, making me feel broken and alone. With every word she spoke I could see each of those holes closing, healing.

"I want to find them," She stopped and held out her hand. "Will you come with me?" She whispered the words and waited.

I took her hand again with ease and faced a future that was somehow already paved and waiting to heal me.

* * *

_I'll admit, I LOVED writing this one-shot. There are times when I really have to work on a story and edit it continuously before I'm truly happy with it. But this one just flowed straight out of my imagination and onto the page effortlessly (it's a rare but fantastic experience)._

_It might in fact be my favorite one-shot I've written so far... any thoughts on your favorite or maybe one I've missed writing yet? :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	34. Scream

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot of a favorite game of Alice and Jasper's._

* * *

**-Scream-**

We chased each other through the dark, in our own special game of tag. As I ran my mind wandered back to how so many years ago, this had all started with a confession from Jasper.

We had been traveling across the country for weeks searching for the Cullen's. The visions had abruptly stopped and in my frustration and disappointment, Jasper suggested that we rent a small hotel room and stop for a few days. We spent hours talking in that small room and as the dark finally began to creep through the window we spoke about the day that we met in the diner.

"When you took my hand that day I was so afraid. It felt like I needed you so much. I thought that if you had run from me I would have followed you forever." His voice was soft with his confession and his eyes refused to meet mine.

I smiled before lifting his chin to meet my eyes. "I never would have run away from you Jasper. Why would I have run when I had spent so much time trying to find you?"

I curled into his side as we both laid on the small bed in the middle of the room. It seemed that the silence between us was finally comfortable. The knowledge that what was growing between us could be easy and right.

After darkness had finally taken it hold on the room Jasper chuckled. "I would have caught you eventually... that is if you had run from me."

"I doubt it. Remember the visions? I'd be able to see what you were going to do before you did it." I sat up to look at him and the sly grin that was growing on his lips.

"Wanna bet darlin'?"

Somehow we ended up casing each other around that small room most of the night. Innocent fun that had grown over the years into a competition that would randomly start with a simple argument like that first night.

I stopped and smiled at the memory before I cleared it from my mind and focused on the goal.

He had tagged me an hour ago and I had yet to catch him. Over the years the playing area had become increasingly larger and Jasper had gotten _very _good at using instinct rather than thinking ahead. Which meant that my visions were useless unless he made a mistake.

I stopped and let my eyes blur, hoping he would have made a decision by mistake. I couldn't help the smile from forming on my face as I saw him jump the rocky cliffs separating the river that was less than a mile away.

I took off running in a path that would cross his right before he jumped. As he came into view my eyes blurred again only to see him use a nearby tree to sail above me and out of my reach across the river.

I stopped seconds before going over the edge and watched him land lightly on the other side.

He laughed as he watched me puff out a breath of frustration. "Give up yet darlin'?"

The hiss slid from my lips at his gloating tone.

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels as a smile spread slowly on his lips.

"We can do this all night Alice but you know I'll win. All instinct and your visions can't do a thing."

I rolled my eyes. "I can still catch you. Just keep running and I'll _show_ you."

"I've had decades of practice," He paused and smirked, "just admitted it. I've finally won."

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

I threw up my arms. "Sometimes you just make me want to _SCREAM_!" Even though I had tried to control it, my voice echoed across the expanse that separated us.

"I think you just did." And as he met the glint of murder in my eyes he doubled over laughing.

That was until I jumped the river silently, landed lightly on his back and kissed his neck. "Tag," I whispered before taking off at full speed away from him.

"ALICE!"

I couldn't help but laugh as he screamed my name and took off after me.

It was always easier to catch him when he was distracted. He may have gotten good at using his instincts after all these years but I could still jump over a river without needing to make a sound.

And so the game continued...

* * *

_So unlike Holes, this was not an easy one to write. It's been in the works for quite a while and it seemed like it was finally ready to stop being tweaked. Sometimes you've just got to let a story go and spread it's wings lol. _

_Hopefully you enjoyed it. Don't hestitate to review if you did :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye_


	35. Unexpected

_The Twilight universe and everything in it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_A quick one-shot following Edward seeing his future with Bella from Midnight Sun._

* * *

**-Unexpected-**

It was easy to change my mind about the girl when Alice could only see two futures.

In fact it was a relief to know that our family wouldn't be ripped apart, because without another choice that was the only outcome. I refused to let Alice live in any danger.

After Edward had fled the house she had walked outside and sat down on the top step of the porch. There were no words between us for awhile as her eyes continued drift in and out of focus as she watched Edward's decisions mold and shape his future.

She finally sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hmmm? For what?" I turned my head to look down at her.

"For agreeing to not hurt Bella." She leaned back and smiled before reaching out and entwining my hand with hers.

"You only see two futures for the girl. It was just..." I paused, "unexpected news."

"For everyone." She added before sighing. "Edward won't accept the fact that his future is already entwined to hers. I just wish he'd hurry up." Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"For his sake or yours?"

"Both." She smiled and shook her head before meeting my eyes. "I've never had a human friend and it's so clear how much I'm going to love her, how important she'll be to _both_ of us."

"And you're not worried at all?" After all these years of refraining, I still couldn't trust myself around humans.

She pushed me slightly before laughing. "_No_."

"Must be nice." I smiled as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if one vision is true then eventually you wouldn't have to worry about anything. She'll be one of us."

We were both quiet as the sky began to fade into twilight.

"He was so opposed to the idea of her becoming one of us."

She nodded. "I know, but that's the only future I see for her," she grimaced, "the only one I want to see."

I stared at her for a moment and realized how lucky I was that our future wasn't life or death. How lucky I was to have someone like Alice love me, despite all my flaws.

"I hope you're right." Her eyes searched mine as I continued. "Edward deserves to have a future that involves love, like ours."

She smiled before leaning her head back against my shoulder. "I _completely_ agree."

* * *

_All I can say is Midnight Sun was both wonderful and pure torture at the same time. Love every second of reading from Edward's point of view but hated thinking that it would never be finished..._

_However, it did inspire this one-shot so there is some good to come out of it._

_Since this is my last one-shot to be published tonight I'd just like to say thank you to all of my readers. Those that are willing to step back into my work and forgive me after such a long hiatus, and to those that are just reading Glimpses of Moonlight for the first time._

_I hope to be back to update soon... but I've learned to never promise anything with my crazy, but wonderful life. :)_

_Don't forget to review and as always..._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Fannye _


End file.
